Time On Our Hands
by FanficFixation
Summary: On the path to fame there is always blood,sweat and tears. Will the same thing happen to Zoro? and how will he cope?
1. Prologue

**(My first Fan-Fic so be nice xD, I welcome any notes for improvement)**

**Time On Our Hands**

**The ocean. A big, blue, endless horizon. A great mystery to all those who dare venture into the great unknown. Most men were only there for three things; wealth, fame and power. These lured countless men to the grand line.**

**Roronoa Zoro however was not one of these people. Zoro was . . .**

**Well . . .**

**Zoro . . .**

**He appreciated the simple things in life. He did not desire much. No gold and no riches. He did not wish to search for the cure for cancer, or nor did he desire to be a chef or the world's best sniper. He had no interest in studying the history of the world, building the world's most magnificent architecture, and he certainly wasn't musically talented. But most of all, Zoro had no interest in becoming pirate king. This was best left to Luffy. **

**The thing he most wanted in his life, his desire**

**His goal,**

**His ambition,**

**His dream – to become the world's greatest swordsman. Everything else seemed meaningless, the only question was, what obstacles would he encounter on the way? **


	2. Friends And Alibis

**Chapter 1**

**(Friends And Alibis)**

'Oi Marimo!'

Marimo – as Sanji so delicately put it was meditating at this moment in time. Zoro flinched slightly, but chose not to answer.

'OI BROCCOLI HEAD!' Sanji bellowed right in his ear. Yet again, Zoro payed him no attention. A small grin escaped across his face as Sanji predictably went into a fit of rage.

'OI IM TALKING TO YOU, YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF SEAWEED!'

Zoro took a deep breath, smiled, opened one eye and said in an innocent tone

'Can I help you Curly brow?'

Curly brow took this opportunity to smack Zoro round the head painfully.

'Dinners ready moron. . . If it was up to me I'd let you starve. . '

'You say something curly brow?'

'Yeah, dye your hair a different colour, it's hurting my eyes'

'Shut your face dart board. . '

Sanji glared for a moment before making a slow walk to the kitchen.

Zoro rose to his feet, stretching out and clicking his aching joints. Closing his eyes, the swordsman took a deep breath of the fresh sea air, and let out sigh. Taking a slow walk, he made his way over to the kitchen; hands in pockets, slightly slouched. As he sat down, his ears were reached with the sound of laughter. His crew were up to their usual antics; Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were being immature, gurgling beer to the tune of 'we will rock you'. The others watched on, making small talk among themselves.

_**Flashback**_

'_**. . . . if you want to take his place, then you should also bear his pain, in every sense of the word. But of course . . you already look like you are about to die'**_

_**Zoro did not feel intimidated by the Cyborg and kept his steady gaze towards Kuma.**_

' _**If you cannot handle this . . then you WILL die . . Here have a taster. . ' **_

_**The small orange like bubble slowly floated towards the swordsman, almost teasing him, before entering his body. The next thing he could remember was pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire, like thousands of hot needles piercing his insides, over and over again. It was unbearable.**_

_**Oh god the pain, he couldn't contain it much longer. He screamed. The sound was blood curdling, before falling towards the ground. . . **_

'Zoro..?'

'Mr. Swordsman?'

Zoro was brought back to reality by Robin shaking him roughly by the shoulder, a concerned look on her face. Zoro mentally slapped himself, as he realised he had probably been day dreaming again.

'Are you okay Mr. Swordsman? You seem a little thoughtful this evening'

Zoro groaned rubbing his head in soothing circles with his fingers.

'I'm . . fine, just need some sleep . . ' he decided hesitantly.

Pushing his plate away and ignoring the stares of his fellow crew mates, he resumed his post at the bottom of the sunny's mast. Crossing his arms behind his head, he fell into a deep sleep almost instantly. Although the troubled frown on his face did not disappear.

_Back in the kitchen . . ._

'Zoro. . '

Luffy looked at where his first mate had once sat, a worried look etched across his face. Robin, Brook and Sanji looked at each other, then nodded with understanding. Them being the only crewmates aboard the ship who knew of the true events at thriller bark, understood that Zoro was still experiencing problems, both mentally and physically. Even though the stubborn swordsman refused to admit it. They had all agreed it was best to keep Zoro's secret.

'I'm sure is just a little tired and need some recuperation, after all my body is also exhausted. . even though I am dead and I don't have one. Yohohoho!' laughed Brook nervously, trying to break the atmosphere.

'Yeah forget about him, lets partaaaaaaaay!' cheered Franky

'More cola!'

'Aye!' screamed Usopp.

Everyone is the room sweat dropped.

'Usopp that was so uncool'

'Shut up Nami' he huffed, crossing his arms

'Who you telling to shut up Pinocchio?! Don't insult Nami-swan like that'

'Sanjiiiiiiiii more meeeeat!' demanded Luffy childishly.

The events that night were quickly forgotten and the Strawhat crew partied on long into night. With the exception of one green haired swordsman. Who was having problems of his own . . .

**Authors Note:**

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Forgive me I know this is pretty boring so far, but the next few chapters**

**Are going to building up to the climax. I promise lots of blood and violence xD**

**This is my first Fan Fic so I'm unsure if this is any good but please let me know what you think, and be honest (in a nice way xD). Flamers will be used to toast marshmallows. **

**Thankies for taking you time to read this =]**


	3. Know Your Enemy

**Chapter 2**

**(Know Your Enemy)**

_**Pain . . . a familiar feeling. A huge searing pain, travelling from his torso towards his abdomen. When Roronoa Zoro opened his eyes from what he had hoped to be an endless slumber, he was greeted with disappointment, and the familiar face of Kuma. He could just about make out his face through his squinted eyes. The pain was too much. **_

_**Zoro reached out to his side his fingers fumbling around, trying to locate his swords, but was only horrified to see them infront of him, in the hands of another. **_

_**Without warning the three blades came hurtling towards him at an alarming speed . . .**_

**Zoro's P.O.V**

Zoro awakened with a strangled cry. Finding his whole face and body, drenched in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily. Panicking, he checked his surroundings only to find he was right where he was last; the deck of the sunny, his swords predictably tucked safely by his side.

He felt like such an idiot.

_**Just another dream huh?**_

_**Fuck . . . **_

With a sigh and a groan, Zoro ran his fingers through his short trademark hair. Each night's sleep was begging to feel very tedious. Each dream being the same, and having the same effect. This left Zoro feeling groggy and drained from the lack of sleep.

Life was so unfair.

He had risked his life to save his nakama, and this is how he was repaid? Well, not that Zoro had anyone to blame other than himself. The knowledge that it had just been a dream was relieving, but a small part of him had believed it to be real.

At a random estimate, he guessed that he had slept a good 8 hours in the past week. If there was a marine attack on the ship soon he was defiantly screwed. This thought made him worry. If he was unable to fight, where would this leave the others?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Worrying would defiantly not solve anything.

He stood up and slowly walked towards the bow of the ship, placing his shaking hands on the smooth wood to support his weight. Looking up at the stars, he couldn't help but stare into the horizon, thinking.

Just thinking.

He stayed there, for a good few hours.

**Sanji's P.O.V**

Sanji was the equivalent to an alarm clock. The human kind of course. He always awoke at the same time every day. I mean who needs a lye in right? He was a man on a mission, and this man had breakfast to prepare. Not the most manly job one might think, but someone had to do it.

After 10 minutes walking around with his eyes half closed, he had successfully finished dressing and washing himself to a suitable level. But now he was faced with a dilemma;

_**Aftershave? Or no aftershave? That is the question.**_

After pondering a few moments about this ridiculous question the cook finally came to a decision.

_**Stuff it, why not? I have to smell my best for Nami-swan and robin-chwan after all!**_

Now Sanji's decision had been made, he thought it best to get breakfast started. When navigating himself through the many doors and corridors that lead to the deck, he spotted someone at the bow of the ship.

_**What the? . . . **_

As he walked closer, a green blob of hair caught his attention.

_**Marimo?, what's he doing up at this time?**_

Looking through the small, circular pane of glass at the top of the wooden door infront of him, he couldn't help but notice the troubled look on the swordsman's face. He looked so vulnerable standing there. His visibly pale face and glassy eyes made him seem more delicate then he was.

_**Was he always that pale? Ah fuck, why am I worrying about him of all people? If anyone's ill around here it's probably me. . . **_

Pushing his previous thoughts aside, he opened the door.

**Zoro's P.O.V**

_**Man I'm fucked up . . . what wrong with me? I can't even have a good night's sleep without that bastard messing with my head. . .**_

He pictured Kuma in his head, although his trail of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and the click of a familiar cigarette lighter.

_**Oh great, what does he want?**_

Zoro did not stir and ignored Sanji's presence, even as his footsteps grew closer.

'Oi Marimo, what you doing awake at this time?'

Zoro sighed, but did not break his gaze.

'Wouldn't you like to know asshole. . .'

'WHO YOU CALLIN AN ASSHOLE? SHITTY SWORDSMAN, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION NOW ANSWER IT!'

'Asshole' did not move. The unreadable expression on his face gave Sanji no clue to how he was feeling or what his next actions might be. An uncomfortable silence followed, which worried the cook. Zoro usually responded an insult with . . . well an insult, almost immediately afterwards. Maybe there was something wrong with him after all.

After a few minutes a mumble left the swordsman's lips, just loud enough for Sanji to hear.

'Can't sleep . . . bad dreams'

Sanji had never seen Zoro like this before, and was unsure how to respond. He contemplated insulting him again but that would probably make things worse. After a short, careful think he responded.

'What . . . about?'

Zoro sighed.

'Wouldn't you like to know . . . '

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**Tadaaaa, I was going to make it longer, but the next events would be better in a separate chapter.**_

_**Apologies once again for the lack of action but the next chapter is going to be quite long. And I promise action! xD**_

_**Thank you for your comments so far =] **_

_**Keep them coming I really appreciate them.**_

_**Hopefully I have not made any mistakes with grammar or spelling.**_


	4. Im Not Okay I Promise

**Chapter 3**

**(I'm Not Okay – I Promise)**

**Author's P.O.V**

It had been three days since the Strawhats chef had awoken to find a familiar green haired nakama awake in the early hours of the morning, and the reason for his unusual insomnia was still a mystery. By know the rest of the crew had noticed his unusual change in behaviour he'd barley touched his food recently. And when anyone asked him if anything was bothering him, they would always receive one of two answers.

'I don't want to talk about it' Or

'I'm fine, your just imagining things'

There was no particular reason for Zoro standing at the bow of the ship. Although he found the smell of the ocean and the fresh, crisp breeze was stronger at the bow, he could find comfort almost anywhere else on the sunny. Still, he chose to continue occupying the spot he was currently vacating.

Even late at night when Nami had finished mapping the ships next course, or Franky had retired to the bunks after a late night, Zoro could still be seen standing in the same spot, with the same troubled look on his face.

Surprisingly, the swordsman seemed more . . . approachable than usual. The fact he had no spoken much in three days made him seem more friendly and mallow. And defiantly less argumentative.

The one thing that worried his crew the most was not the fact he was incredibly pale. And it was obvious that had had not been sleeping correctly. It was the fact he had not picked an argument with Sanji in those three days.

Either this was a sign of the apocalypse, or something was on his mind.

But he'd be fine, right? Zoro was a tough guy after all.

How wrong they were. . .

**Zoro's P.O.V**

It was day four, and there was still no change.

Or so everyone thought.

The day had gone by pretty much the same as any other, until Zoro began to feel dizzy and exhausted. He blamed it on lack of sleep and pushed his thoughts aside, until things got worse.

_**Man I feel rough. I bet it was that shitty cooks cooking . . . so tired . . .**_

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Trying to resist the urge to panic, Zoro focused on trying to take long, deep breaths.

His lungs felt almost as if they were on fire, making it even harder to concentrate on his breathing. If that wasn't bad enough, bone shaking coughs now erupted from his weakened chest. The thought of breathing now seemed almost impossible. In a desperate attempt to feed his oxygen starved lungs, he clutched his chest with as much strength as he could muster, hoping to relieve some pain. Unfortunately it didn't.

Without warning, his legs gave way. Using one hand to pressurise his lungs, his right arm was wrapped around his upper body, the other tightly grasping one side of the boat. Zoro made a forlorn attempt to steady himself and stay upright. But by now he was tiering quickly.

Sweat poured down his face, and drenched his torso.

All that could now be heard was a deafening screech across the deck of the sunny.

'ZORO!'

A very worried captain frantically dashed over towards the swordsman, fear eminent in his eyes. By now the commotion had caused the rest of Luffy's nakama to see what all the fuss was about.

After glimpsing at his best friends worried expression, his fatigue made him wonder;

_**This is just a dream . . . I'm gunna be okay . . . right?**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**This chapter is a lot shorter than I was hoping it to be, I was going to wait until I had written more but I really wanted to update. I really think my chapters should be a lot longer before I post them, but this seemed like a good place to end momentarily xD**_

_**Hopefully no mistakes =D, and any tips or opinions would be gratefully received.**_


	5. This Is The Best Day Ever

**Chapter 4**

**(This Is The Best Day Ever)**

'Zoro! Speak to me!'

Luffy hastily shook his first mate by the shoulders, hoping to gain some sort of response from him. It was only when Zoro tried to speak, did the captain realise the real seriousness of the situation.

His comrades speech only managed to come out in short, pained gasps of air. But Luffy could just about hear him.

'Luffy . . .' he wheezed.

'Get . . . Chopper . . .'

The captain nodded in understanding, he'd to do anything he could to relieve the pain his friend was in.

'Chopper! Come quick Zoro's in trouble!' he yelled.

'Doctor! , quick someone get a doctor!' chopper shrieked, running around in hysterics. Five seconds later he froze, before sweat dropping and scratching his head in a wave of embarrassment.

'Oh wait. I'm the doctor. . . Zoroooooo!'

Chopper dashed around frantically, gathering all his medical supplies quickly, before taking Luffy's place next to his friend's side.

'Zoro, I know this might be hard for you, but I need you to lye down'

Chopper spoke in a calm, but stern tone, now everyone understood the seriousness of the situation. The swordsman tried to straighten his back, but this only caused him more pressure on his lungs, leaving him more breathless than when he started.

'Cant. . . hurts . . . too bad' he wheezed.

Choppers expressions turned more serious, he turned his gaze to the two crew members who were nearest him, this happened to be Franky and Sanji.

'Franky, Sanji, I need you to hold Zoro down and keep his back straight while I correct his breathing'

Both man nodded, a determined look on their faces, choppers firm request told them that there was no time to loiter around. Both men took a firm grasp of Zoro's shoulders, resting one hand on his shoulder blades and using the other to support his knees. Sanji took the left side and Franky took the right.

'On the count of three . . .' Chopper announced.

'One. . . .'

'Two . . . .'

'Three!'

In less than three seconds, Roronoa Zoro found himself lying flat on his back, heart racing. Of course his body's natural reaction was to curl himself into a tight, protective ball. But Sanji and Franky's grip prevented him from doing so.

Naturally the pain in his chest increased almost immediately. It felt as if some kind of wild animal was repeatedly kicking him in the ribs, showing no mercy and without stopping. With no strength left in his body, all he could do was arch his back in agony and let out a sharp, pained cry.

The strawhat crew winced at the sound. Their nakama was lying on the Sunny's deck, crying out like a wounded animal, and there was nothing they could do; apart from watch Zoro grit his teeth in agony, in a desperate attempt to overcome the overwhelming pain he was feeling right now.

They put all their faith and trust in choppers hands and stood back patiently; waiting for the outcome.

'Zoro, this may hurt a bit but please try to endure the pain, this will allow you to breathe easier'

The swordsman visibly tensed as he heard the sound of chopper rummaging through his medical bag, well what he presumed to be the tinkering of medical instruments. It was difficult to hear anything over the sound of his rapid heartbeat.

The thought of needles and other blunt made Zoro panic slightly. He had always has a slight phobia for such things, it had not been confirmed with the other members of the strawhat crew, but they had noticed Zoro twinge nervously on the rare occasion he had to make a trip to the medical bay for bandages.

The green haired swordsman tried opening his eyes slightly, to see what was going on around him. But he was so light headed even breathing was still a challenge for him. The nauseous feeling in his stomach was begging to increase at a rapid rate as he imagined chopper operating on him – while he was fully awake.

Opening one eye, ever so slightly, he caught a glimpse of something silver in choppers hand, reflecting the suns light. It was only when he realised what it was, did he wish he had never opened his eyes at all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well personally, I think I could have done a better job than this. Perhaps I should re-write this chapter, what do you guys think?**

**I was going to make this longer, but again this seemed like a good place to finish, so please forgive me XD.**

**I've been getting many reviews asking me and pleading me to not turn this into a yaoi or romance fic. Just to clear this up, do not panic XD; this is just a fic about friendship and nothing more. Although I am a yaoi fan, I think this would ruin the plot line. **

**The next chapter is coming soon, thanks for reading and reviewing =]**

**If anyone finds any mistakes please let me know. **


	6. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Review replies =]**

_**SilentDarkness101**_ – Thankies so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you for your review. It's really nice to hear that my work is appreciated.

_**Shrinkhead13**_ – I totally agree, that was the line I was having the most problems with. I changed it to Dr's but I'm still not sure if that sounds right. Thank you for bringing this to my attention =]

_**IzumiTheMoogle**_ – Thank you very much =], I was a little unsure if I had written it well, but it's nice to know you like it ^_^ Yaaaaay! Kudo's?!?!?! I love kudos XD. Indeed, I think a very wise desicion to keep to friendship, that way everyone stays happy.

**Just a note to say, the next update won't be for about 4 days, as the next few days leave me without access to internet D:**

**I'm not sure I can survive that long! xD, but this also gives me time to write =]**

**The next chapter will be about Zoro getting patched up and something else is revealed too, but the rest is a secret 8D just so you have an idea what its going to be about**

**Thanks for reviewing **


	7. Hit The Floor

**Chapter 5**

**(Hit The Floor)**

In Zoro's mind right now only one thing was certain, if Chopper had a sharp instrument in his hands then shit this was going to hurt.

It wasn't the knife that worried him, it didn't scare him one bit. Not even the thought that what was coming might hurt, after all he had endured ridiculous amounts of pain in life that were considered inhumane. Infact it was just the thought of the doctor dissecting him, like a piece of meat; poking and prodding him around.

An image of Sanji, chopping and preparing some meat came to his mind, which made him shudder and detest the move even more.

As chopper ascended (did I use the right word?) towards Zoro, the swordsman realised if he didn't do something now he would be mince meat. He knew he had one of two options open to him.

Either let chopper do his stuff, and become a human side dish.

Or

Run now think later.

Yeah. Running seemed like a good idea. Now there was only one problem; how would he make his escape from the hands of the doctor in question?

Desperately, he tried wriggling his shoulders free of Sanji and Franky's strong grip. But their hold on him immediately tightened. And is his state right now, if they had competition in strength; his was far weaker than theirs. His struggle only lasted a few moments, before he dropped back on deck, exhaustion kicking in.

Franky and Sanji had noticed the swordsman sudden change in behaviour, making them both wonder if the pain he was in was really that unbearable. Both took in his appearance.

Sweat poured from his forehead, trickling down his face; making his tanned face look more noticeably pale than usual. His eyes were closed tightly, as if they were blocking everything around him from view. Knuckles white, and blood dripping down his arm from the cement grip his nails had on the palm of his hands.

All members of the crew knew how stubborn Zoro was; particularly Sanji, Robin and Brook who had all witnessed the swordsman offer his life to Kuma in exchange for Luffy's life, as if he was worthless. It was a one shot, but Sanji knew he had to do or say something before Zoro's stubbornness led to his death.

'Oi! Marimo, stay still! It's for your own good' the blonde barked

'Shut it . . . shitty . . . cook' the green haired nakama wheezed, clutching his ribs and taking a deep, pained breath between each word.

'How are we gunna find out who is the strongest out of the two of us if you die, hmmm?' Sanji teased

'Fuck . . . you . . . curly . . . brow' Zoro snarled between gritted teeth.

'Zorooooo! Please try not to speak I need to concentrate' Choppers pleading voice rang out

Without warning Zoro let out an agonising scream of pain. Arching his back, he started to shake violently, letting out tremoring coughs, which decorated the deck in a deep crimson, sticky substance. Blood.

'Chopper Hurry!'

The sound of Franky's worried voice, interrupted chopper from the daze events had put him in.

He quickly made an incision with his medical knife, about 6 centimetres in length, just below the space which held Zoro's left lung. Grabbing a small tube, chopper inserted it into the incision he had just made.

Almost instantly it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from the nakamas chest. His lungs greedily inhaled big intakes of oxygen as he struggled to regain his breathe, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The swordsman promptly passed out.

Chopper changed into one of his many forms, now the delicate procedure was over, he was able to change himself large enough to carry Zoro quickly to the medical bay.

As the sound of Chopper's hurried footsteps faded, all of the Strawhat crew were left standing on the deck of the sunny, gobsmacked, and left wondering if the swordsman would be okay.

As time passed, minutes turned into hours, and hours felt like days.

As curious as the crew were of the first mates condition, they all knew better then to disrupt Chopper from his work, and knew too well that concentration was the key to Chopper's success.

When Chopper had finally emerged from the medical bay, he found the rest of his nakama seated in the kitchen. From what he could see, they were all very anxious to hear of Zoro's condition.

Franky was on his 10th bottle of cola, Brook had miraculously not cracked a skull joke since the incident, Robin and Nami sat opposite each other, their heads resting on their hands looking rather depressed. Sanji had cooked about 10 meals to keep his mind of things; unfortunately it didn't look as if any of the crew would be dining tonight.

Usopp stared blankly at the seat in which Zoro would usually be present, sighing. And Luffy? Obviously he was the anxious of them all. His usual goofy grin had been replaced by a heart breaking, gloomy expression. He sat on the floor, knees drawn to his chin, staring into space.

As soon as the crew had realised Chopper's presence in the room, he was bombarded by a flood of questions.

'How Is He?!?!'

'Is he ok?!?!'

'What's wrong with him!?!?!'

'Can we see him?!?!?'

'Is he awake!?!?!'

Sighing, Chopper took in a deep intake of air;

'QUIET!'

The whole room went silent.

'Thank you. I'm afraid Zoro is still unconscious, but I did find out the cause of his condition . . .'

'What's wrong with Zoro?' Luffy asked, still sat across the other end of the room.

Chopper paused, he bit his bottom lip to stop it from trembling; a small set of tears broke free of his small, brown eyes.

'I've done a few tests, but . . . I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything until he wakes up, patient confidentiality . . .'

Wiping his tears away with his arm, he slowly made his way back to the medical bay. As tired as he was, someone still needed to keep an eye on his patient.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well? What do you think? =]

As usual I think I could have done better, I am suffering from a little writers block at the moment.

Thank you once again for all your reviews, I really do appreciate them, and let me know if you find any mistakes.

Next Chapter Expected Thursday, possibly earlier.


	8. Pain

**Chapter 6**

**(Pain)**

The first thing that Zoro became aware of as he slowly stirred from his deep slumber, was an irritating and dull throbbing sensation, which seemed to pulse continuously through his whole body. In this situation he would have groaned if he could, but unfortunately his sore throat and chapped lips restricted any vocal movement.

The swordsman tried opening his eyes to check his surroundings, but to his annoyance it felt almost as if they were welded tightly shut.

Ok, so he couldn't speak or see. No big deal, right?

This is Roronoa Zoro we're talking about, he'd had worse. Much worse.

His breathing was now considerably easier than when he could last remember. He could also vaguely feel something light, resting over his nose and mouth, held in place by what felt like a small strip of elastic around the back of his head.

After each small clicking noise coming from the rather large machine placed next to him, crisp air entered his lungs with every fresh breathe he made. It was a good feeling.

But for Zoro, this still didn't explain where he was. Or why he had the damn thing around his face. Being stubborn, he tried flexing and lifting his arm, in hope of removing the annoying thing. Unfortunately most of his limbs were refusing to cooperate.

This was great. Fucking fantastic is his opinion. Not only did it feel like his arm was made of lead, and his body fail to comply with his requests, he felt like he had been hit by a bus. Twice. He could feel a small needle lodged uncomfortably in his right arm.

'Oi, Marimo?'

Hell No.

Zoro tensed. He recognised who that voice belonged too. A familiar shitty cook he regretted recognising in the first place. He was regrettably very familiar with that man.

This time he did manage to groan. Particularly loud. Hopefully curly brow would take the hint that his company was unwelcome at this moment in time, and politely piss off.

'Oi? Anyone in there dick weed?'

Obviously not. He didn't think he would. Now Zoro would have to speak to the stuck up bastard. Well, he could always pretend he was still unconscious. But he didn't exactly fancy a kick to the side of the head right now. So he opted for speech.

_Can't a man get two minutes peace around here . . . _

'Piss . . . off . . . shitty . . . cook'

Zoro's raspy voice was barely audible, but just loud enough for Sanji to catch the insult verbally thrown at him. The chef smirked.

'Good to know you're feeling better, jerk off'

Before the jerk off in question could muster up enough energy to throw another insult at the delightful man currently in his company, he felt a warm hand gently slide under his back and neck, lifting him ever so slightly from his pillows.

The dull ache his neck immediately flared up at his change in posture. The swordsman gave a low pitched whine at the back of his throat, informing Sanji that thanks to him he was now rather uncomfortable.

Sanji didn't particularly care about the green haired bastard, but he hoped he wasn't making anything worse. Removing the mask from his face and lifting a cup of water to Zoro's dry lips, he waited patiently for him to finish the glass before gently lowering back onto his back.

I mean, he wasn't helping him because he wanted to; he was just doing a favour for Chopper whilst the Dr worked on preparing medication. Yeah, that was it; he defiantly didn't care about Zoro what so ever.

Zoro was also confused, but at this moment in time he was so tired, he didn't even bother thinking about the situation. His thoughts just seemed to fuzz in his head, almost like a camera with a blurry focus. Finally, he managed to prise his eye open. The first thing that was brought to his attention was the white bed linen he was lying on.

The medical bay. He was in the medical bay; Of course, why didn't he think that in the first place? But it felt like someone was missing . . .

'Where's Chopper?' he inquired

'Oh yh that reminds me, CHOPPER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! SHIT HEADS AWAKE' the blonde bellowed in the general direction of the deck.

Within seconds a little reindeer came bursting into the room, faster than the speed of light.

'ZORO! How are you feeling?, are you too hot ,too cold? You're not hungry are you? I knew I should have given you an extra pillow! How abo-'

'Woah Slow Down, I'm peachy Chopper . . . freakin peachy' he moaned,

clutching his head in slight annoyance. Loud things weren't on his good list at the moment.

'I'll leave you guys too it, I'm late for lunch, ahh Nami swan, Robin chwan! I have failed you!' with that Sanji twirled out the door, resembling a ballerina.

'So Chopper, what's wrong with me? I can go now right?'

Chopper twitched nervously, avoiding Zoro's gaze, deciding the floor was now suddenly very interesting.

'Chopper . . . ?' the swordsmans heart skipped a beat. Ok now he was kinda nervous, but chopper was just messing around right? He was Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. Nothing could ever possibly be wrong with him. He had a dream to live. And he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

'Zoro . . . I'm so sorry' bottom lip trembling, tears rolled down Choppers cheeks, dripping on the wooden floor.

'You have . . .'

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Muhahaha 8D waaa I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me!**

**I thought it would be best to do some medical research before**

**Posting the next chapter ******

**Is any reader kind enough to lend Zoro a chap stick? XD**

**And forgive me for the lateness of this chapter I was on holiday with no internet for a week, but this gave me some well needed writing time. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Thanks guys**


	9. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Chapter 7**

**(I Write Sins Not Tragedies)**

**Authors Note**

**The wait is over ******

**Thank you so much for your reviews! **

**Personally, I think I could have written this chapter better. I'm considering doing a re-draft, but I will let you guys be the judge of that.**

**Im still waiting for a kind fan to send Zoro a chap stick xD, so**

**Until next time , enjoy.**

Most of the Strawhat crew had been standing on the deck of the Sunny in deep conversation. Talking about the weeks recent events; with the exception of two members missing, both currently below deck. The groups discussion was interrupted when Sanji decided to make an appearance, after returning from the medical bay; with welcomed news that Zoro had finally awakened after two long days.

Moments later, all heads turned as a shadowed figure slowly approached the gang from below deck. Small tufts of green hair were just visible in the dimly lit area.

It was Zoro.

A deafening shriek shattered he ears drums of unprepared crew mates as Luffy screeched like a banshee, with his trademark grin.

'Zorooooooooooo!'

Before he could glomp his first mate, a hand rested on his shoulder. The captain stopped firmly in his tracks, as he and the others took in the swordsmans unsightly appearance.

The sunlight revealed a pale faced nakama taking a step towards the group and away from the doorway. His usual frown had been replaced completely with a calm, collected look. The same could be said for his eyes, glassy and clouded over just like a china dolls.

Lifeless.

The crew could tell he was almost oblivious to the world around him.

Avoiding the gaze of his nakama, Zoro took a slow walk towards his predictable napping spot – the mast. Keeping his eyes focused on anything but his friends.

Reaching the mast, he followed his usual routine. Once his arms were folded behind the back of his head, he looked up and focused his attention on the white, picturesque clouds drifting across the sky, as if they didn't have a care in the world. . .

Everyone's confusion and worry grew considerably as they watched a troubled Zoro sit and ponder over unknown thoughts. It was unlike Zoro to sit and ponder over things so seriously. Before anyone could approach their green haired companion, the sound of approaching footsteps caught their attention as a small familiar reindeer appeared before them.

'Chopper, it appears as though something is troubling Kenshi-san'

Robin ran a hand through her jet black hair, and proceeded to look chopper in the eyes. From the moment she saw Zoro she knew something wasn't quite right.

Chopper fidgeted nervously with the end of his pink hat, before taking a deep breath and gazing at the green haired swordsman briefly, before turning to glance at the group of anxious people waiting in front of him.

'Zoro has given me permission to tell you guys everything . . . '

'Chopp . . er?

Luffy whispered, he was desperate to know what was so bad that his best friend couldn't even look at him.

'I'm sorry, Zoro has . . .'

**FLASHBACK**

'Chopper . . . ?'

'Zoro . . . I'm so sorry . . . you have COPD'

Just by looking at the small reindeer's expression, Zoro understood the seriousness of the situation, but he could not stop a dumbfounded expression appearing on his face.

'CO . . . PD?'

Chopper understood the man's confusion and thought it best to explain everything as simple as possible.

'Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease'

The small Dr reached for his spinning chair, before pulling it towards him and taking a seat.

'COPD is a disease that consists of two conditions. Chronic Bronchitis – swelling of the lungs and airways, as well as Emphysema – a disease which destroys the air sacks in and around your airways'

Chopper paused, as his facial expression turned grave and serious. Zoro nodded at his companion, edging him on to continue with his explanation.

'I took a sample of your blood earlier, and it seems that you are showing symptoms of both conditions. I believe that you contracted the disease at an early age, but recent events and the strain on your body at Thriller Bark has caused them to resurface'

The swordsmans face paled considerably at the mention of Thriller Bark and continued to turn three shades paler as Chopper continued.

'Symptoms of COPD can range from fatigue, headaches, shortness of breath, dizziness and coughing up blood. This explains the difficulty you were having breathing on deck'

Before Zoro's brain could comprehend how ill he was, the was a rustling as the nakama sat next to him rummaged through his medical bag before producing a small container of red pills along with an inhaler and oxygen pack.

'There is no cure for COPD, but the symptoms can be relieved slightly by regular use of inhalers, steroids and tablets'

Chopper placed the small bag on the table next to Zoro and continued.

'If these don't work I'm afraid there are only a few other things you can try if things get worse. Maybe lung rehabilitation and antibiotics if you're lucky but your options are very limited.'

Things were more serious than Zoro had hoped, and the look on his Dr's face told him that things were defiantly not going to get better.

'You are going to have to cut down your training, avoid standing around Sanji when he's smoking and limit the amount of fighting you do. It can arise serious complications sooner than expected. You will defiantly need breathing therapy at some point but if you're not careful then you could catch pneumonia and even pneumothorax before your condition worsens.'

Chopper turned to face Zoro and looked deep into his eyes.

'Zoro. If you're not careful it could shorten your life span . . .'

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And then there was silence.


	10. Never Walk Alone

Chapter 8

(Never Walk Alone)

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho

Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri

The beautiful sound of a musician playing could surely be heard for miles around as a smartly dressed skeleton stood at the bow of the Sunny. A violin in both hands and a tone dial placed in front of him, emitting the tinkling sound of a piano. He played his soul into the well recited tune, and would have played his heart into of course,

If he had one. (A.N – Skull Joooooke! xD)

His top hat – a perfect fit, sat atop of his afro styled hair, along with a fine suit fitting loosely over his rib cage, which fluttered slightly in the sea breeze. His choice of song was a desperate attempt to put a smile on a certain nakama's face. Brook was doing what he did best after all. Even the smallest of smiles would be welcome right now.

Luffy, Chopper, Franky and Usopp were up to their usual antics, causing chaos and mischief in any way possible. Whilst Robin, Nami and Sanji watch on in slight amusement, taking a backseat in the days action – as usual.

Everything seemed normal, well, whatever you could define as 'normal' on the sunny. Everyone seemed as they should be with the exception of one man of course, with eye catching green hair, and three gold earrings dangling from his left ear lobe. The man was still propped up against the mast, where he was last seen.

Luffy had not given up hope on Zoro. Not for one second. Luffy believed that if things continued as normal, he would join in when he felt ready to do so. Of course the others followed suite. Luffy was usually right about these things.

Or so they hoped.

One would think the Strawhat crew would be crowded around Zoro, offering their sympathies to him and apologizing for something way out of their control. But they all knew better than that. No one dared show the Swordsman any sympathy for the time being. If there was one thing Zoro hated more, than Sanji and Kuma put together it was pity.

Since he had been informed of his new handicap, he had not vacated his napping spot. Everyone around him didnt exist to him for the time being. It was just him. Him and his mentality. As time went by and he continued to watch each passing cloud, memories of Kuina and his past flooded his mind in dribs and drabs.

_Flashback_

'_Zoro . . I'm going to become the strongest swordsman in the world! And prove myself to everyone!'_

_He looked on at his friend in awe. She was certainly determined. If she could do it, so could he. Right?_

'_Then I promise too. Looks like you've got yourself some competition. .'_

Realisation kicked in. He couldn't just drown in sorrow and depression. He made a promise that fateful day and was determined to keep it.

'Kuina . . .'

'Oi Assholes! Dinners ready! '

Sanji bellowed in the general direction of the men's cabin, before quickly scurrying off towards the women's courters and placing a gentle tap upon the door in front of him.

'Nami San! Robin Chwan! Dinner awaits you both my beautiful cupcakes!'

Once his swooning was over, Sanji made his way back to the kitchen. Only having to stop once and hold onto something in fear of being sent overboard as one ecstatic captain zoomed past him, faster than the speed of light.

Less than two minutes later, the entire Strawhat crew had assembled in the dining room. And to the crew's surprise, Zoro had decided to join them and was one of the last to be seated. Although he still looked troubled and he didnt have much of an appetite, it was a relief to see him slightly more in character.

_Later On . . . . _

Dinner had finished moments ago for most of the crew, accept for Zoro. Who had decided to start his nights watch early, after he had caught Chopper and various other crew mates exchange worrying glances when they all realized he had barely touched his food. Sanji ha restrained himself from knocking the swordsman senseless for wasting food, after he had remembered his current predicament. It was then that Zoro had decided to make his escape away from the awkward atmosphere, Ignoring Choppers protests he slipped out of the door.

Gazing up at the stars, he let out a sigh and continued to admire the beauty of the night's sky. Back at the dojo those many years ago, Zoro had always been reminded that a swordsman should be and feel at peace with the earth. And also appreciate mother nature.

When he first heard this of course, he believed it to be complete and utter nonsense. But it wasn't until now he wondered if his teacher was right.

_Had the sky always looked this stunning?_

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled him from his gaze as he turned to see a familiar face advance towards him.

'Star gazing tonight are we Kenshi – San?' Robins smooth, toned voice had a small but detectable ring of amusement to it as the swordsman smirked ever so slightly.

'A new, unexpected hobby for you I must say'

'I wouldn't call it that . . '

A soft audible chuckle escaped her throat, before she turned and made her way towards the women's courters.

'Try not to star gaze yourself to sleep tonight Kenshi – San, you are on watch after all'

'Pffft, as if I would do such a thing'

Just before Robin reached the staircase, which descended below deck, she stopped a few inches away before turning to face Zoro.

'If you do happen to fall asleep or feel tired Kenshi – San I would only be too happy to take watch for you'

And with that she disappeared below deck leaving a very confused Zoro still sat against the mast.

'_Wow. That was unexpected. . '_

He let the thought slip away and continued to keep watch late on into the night.

Just as the sun began to rise over the horizon, the ships crews were still in a deep slumber. Including one swordsman who had just nodded off, a few hours before his ship was scheduled to finish.

It was a pity nobody saw the oncoming ship approaching them.

**Authors Note**

**Tadaaaaaa! Its lame I know, but I haven't really had much time. LOL, well that's a lie, I've just been too lazy. I promise blood and violence in the next chapter. I haven't really read through for mistakes so forgive me if you find any xD**

**A lot of you have been messaging me asking me why I gave Zoro a long term disease instead of a short term deadly one, and you sound quite annoyed about it. Well because it's my story and I planned it that way 8D simple.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers ^.^ and my faithful readers. See you soon ******


	11. Like A Stone

**Chapter 9**

**(Like A Stone)**

As a new day began like any other, a strange aura led many to believe that something wasn't quite right. The sun peaked out between the sky and the horizon with pure ease, illuminating everything within its path. Not far from the island of Mantumbi, was a large aqua coloured marine vessel, floating just offshore the island outskirts.

Anyone aboard the monstrosity who squinted towards the north east and block out the sun could spot another ship, calmly drifting across the tranquil sea with ease. Moments later, sunlight reflected across the entire ocean, and everything was golden. And the Sunny was defiantly no exception.

Aboard the H.S Maria there was a frantic frenzy of hands and feet as crew members fell from hammocks to the sound of an alarm and scrambled around on deck to assemble themselves in 3 large neat lines, facing the bow of the ship – a well rehearsed salute from each man on deck. All aboard were facing a rather tall, dark, slender man.

Captain Bailey.

A thin moustache drooped from under his nose to both sides of his mouth, outlining his cheekbones, making his face seem slimmer than it actually was. The gleam in his rodent like eyes took away any sense of innocence in his complexion and the authority about his persons was quite clear, when he began to speak, in a calm, relaxed monotone.

'Men.'

He nodded, and the serious look on his face let everyone know that was he was about to say was of extreme importance. And if anyone dared to interrupt they were toast.

'We have waited many, many months for this moment to come. And alas, the time has arrived.'

Hands clasped behind his back, he took several paces forward, along the many rows of marines studying each and every one of them individually. Almost as if he were analysing them, before continuing.

'We have suffered greatly, struggled, and been led off course time and time again. Before reaching where we are today.'

He stopped at the end of the line and paused to take a deep breath.

'I am pleased to say, the time has come.'

He smirked for a moment, before returning to stand at the bow of the ship, gazing out to sea. His vision pinpointing his attention to a small ship not far in the distance.

'Our goal, as I am sure you are aware is right under our nose. If our plan is to succeed, it must be carried out with no difficulty. Our assignment should be completed with no problems.'

Removing a hand from his coat pocket he grasped a thin, wooden handle of a dagger. Resting his elbow on the smooth wood in front of him, he readjusted his grip before swiftly flicking his wrist and sending the weapon hurting in the general direction of the Sunny.

'Gentleman . . . let us begin the games'

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hai : )**

**Im aware it's been far too long ___ and the length of this chapter is rather disappointing, but the reason for such a long delay? Pure damn laziness xD**

**I am making up for it but uploading an uber long chapter before next week with much action. I was suffering from writers block so I thought I'd read some fan fic to help clear it. I haven't really read through for mistakes so my apologies if you find any.**

**Im not really expecting and reviews for this, but thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing ******** I reply to each one. Until next time :) **


	12. Situations

**Chapter 10**

**(Situations)**

It didn't take long for H.S Maria to catch up to the unsuspecting Sunny and its crew. Just as Bailey's crews were literally within metres of their target, they all hushed. Instructions had been given to circle the target, unsheathe all weapons and silently climb aboard.

And that, is exactly what they did.

Just as daylight encased the sunny, Zoro awakened to the pleasant, tingling feeling of the sun shine warming the side of his face. Wiping the gunk from his eyes his eyes to clear his fuzzy vision; he stretched out his arms above his head and soothed the stiffness out of the muscles in his arms and back.

He really had to find a way to stop himself from falling asleep whilst on night watch, after all, sleeping with your hands behind your head whilst sleeping upwards for hours on end on a regular basis, really doesn't do your upper body any favours. But sometimes habits are just too hard to break.

Resuming his usually lounging position, with his legs sprawled out in random directions he stifled a yawn with a groan and draped one arm over the prized swords in his possession.

Just as he chose to finish his 'well deserved' nap after a nights work, he briefly caught sight of a blade, glinting in the luminosity of the sun; travelling through the air at what he guessed to be the speed of light. Its target? Right towards his head.

As quick as a flash Zoro craned his neck to one side avoiding the full impact of the blade as it skimmed his face and imbedded itself firmly into the mast.

A stinging sensation across the swordsmans left cheek brought the familiar feeling of crimson blood, slowly dripping down his tanned face. By the feel of it, it would probably scar.

_**Great . . .**_

But right now, he didn't have time to worry about his looks, his thoughts registered to a navy coloured boat obstructing his vision of the sea. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as the shock hit.

_**Ahhh shit! when did that get there!?!? I haven't been asleep that long . . . have I?**_

It then came to a certain swordsmans attention that perhaps falling asleep on watch was not the smartest thing to do. Maybe you should of considered taking Robin up on her offer. But that didn't matter right now.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when a continuous series of arrows were sent flying in his general direction. Before his mind could register the situation he had just finished dogging each arrow when he found himself completely surrounded, by a rather large group of men in familiar marine uniforms.

'Shit . . .'

Maybe now was a bad time to feel claustrophobic, as he stared into the eyes of many vicious looking men.

Coincidently, in the men's courters Usopp had just awakened bright and early to finish tinkering with one of his latest gadgets, and start a new project to begin working on. Before hurricane Luffy would predictably crawl from his hammock in a few hours time, to disturb the morning's peace.

He heard a small thud on his way to the cabins exit, which left him slightly confused.

'What on ear-'

Figures in white and blue completely shadowed the surroundings of the Sunny. Filling the whole free capacity of the deck, circling the mast. Closing in on something . . . or someone.

Images of a green haired nakama came to mind as he pictured him sleeping against the mast in a soundless sleep. Realisation kicked in and his eyes widened in horror and fear for the safety of his friend. He could only think of doing one thing in the heat of the moment; and that was what The Strawhats number one coward did best.

Run.

Run with pride.

Zoro looked around, eyeing all the marines, currently preventing his from making a getaway of any sort. Well if he couldn't run past them, there was only one thing for it. Gazing down he instinctively made a swift reach for his swords, only to find before his fingers could brush the hilts there was a gut of air, as a man moving at the speed of light lunged forward at an alarming rate.

Before he could moved, he realised it was already too late.

A large hand viciously grabbed him by the hold of the neck, and threw him to one side. The sheer force knocked the wind out of him, and splintered the wood as Zoro's back made impact with it, followed by an unnatural 'snap' from his lower back as it pulsed in anguish.

Squinting his eyes, the pain left him immobilised and unable to move, as well as the slight hitch in his breathing causing his lungs to flare up. He could not move a muscle in fear of damaging his back more than it was already to an uncontrollable level.

Opening his eyes to slits, the last thing he remember, was seeing was a perspicuous, smug grin, followed by a pricking sensation on the tip of the shoulder as cold metal pierced flesh, and its cold contents were forced to flow through his bloodstream. A foot crushed his chest and then, complete darkness.

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Sorry! Tried to update but the website was messing me around**

**Disappointing, I know D: But I think it's better if I work on the next chapter**

**Till its A'okay :)**

**In every fan fic there's always at least one disappointing chapter. **

**And I think this is it xD, reviews are appreciated, until next time ;D**


	13. Its Not Over

Chapter 11

(It's Not Over)

There was a gasp, and pain.

Searing pain.

That's all Zoro's mind would allow him to focus on as he awakened from an unconscious state of mind. a pulsing migraine seemed to spring from nowhere, running from his temple to what felt like deep within his skull.

He reached out to rub the bridge of his nose and sooth the constant throbbing in his head, only to find judging by the slight tugging on his wrists that was probably not at all possible right now. He was bound.

Chained.

Panic washed through him like an untamed tsunami, as he desperately wriggled and pulled vigorously until his wrists throbbed and burned against what felt like cold metal cuffs tightly grasping both wrists, rendering both hands useless for the time being.

Slowly opening his eyes, in hope of getting a good view of the situation, he was greeted with disappointment.

Darkness.

He groaned, rather loudly. Not the best thing to do when you are in an unknown environment, making yourself known.

After blinking for a few times to readjust his vision, his suspicions were confirmed. He was indeed blindfolded. Using his left shoulder, he manoeuvred himself into a position that would allow him try are prise the fabric away from his eyes and regain his sight. Before he could even come close, a forgotten pain in his back made itself known.

Complete agony engulfed his lower half, really hitting his lower back with intensity. Ahh yes, now he remembered. The swordsman had unwillingly been slammed into the decking before promptly passing out.

A few moans and groans later, he realised this was not going to be as easy as he had first hoped.

It was very well for Zoro to uncuff himself and remove the blindfold, but he couldn't even begin to imagine how he would walk away from this, without the aid of another person. Zoro hated relying on other people, mainly because it showed weakness.

He cursed, wriggling loosely before a cruel laughter rang in his ears, as if mocking his pointless attempts and struggles.

'Ahh I see you have joined the land of the living at last, Mr Roronoa'

The sound of heavy, clunking footsteps drew close, before coming to a complete halt.

'How are we feeling hmmmm?'

The taunting, masculine voice made Zoro want to hurl, but he opted for a menacing growl instead. Especially when he could sense the strangers hands hovering dangerously close to his face.

Way too close for his liking.

'Awwww, now now, lets not be like that shall we? Come; let me take a good look at you'

A pair of strong, cold hands securely gripped his chin, forcing him to tip his head upright, but the blindfold remained in its place. The thought of some pervert eyeing him up like a piece of meat on display made the swordsmans insides churn. Nausea crept through him, bile rose in his throat, but he was determined to keep it there.

Zoro wriggled his head, but stopped completely when he felt something cold pressed against his head,

Something ice cold

Like the touch of steel.

'Keep this up and watch what happens, understand me?'

The smooth tone just irritated him even more.

'Fuck you Asshole!' he growled hoarsely.

The blindfold was torn away, and Zoro could only make out a blurred face before feeling the sharp, stinging pain of steel against his left eye.

'Bad boys need to be punished; it will do you good to remember that'

The warm trickling sensation of blood flowing freely down the side of his face caused him to wince, and anger welled up deep inside.

'What the fuck!?! You stupid son of a b-'

Smack!

'Looks like a certain someone needs a lesson in manners. Pity really, you had such a handsome face too . .'

His cheek throbbed, and stung from the cold air. The next thing Zoro remembered seeing before he blacked out, was a fist, heading straight for his head.

**On The Sunny . . . **

'Woah slow down Usopp! okay let me get this straight. . '

Nami sighed, running a hand through her silky ginger hair and gazed and her remaining nakama seated around her, currently held in the kitchen after Usopp had ran throughout the ship, in the early hours of the morning yelling

'He's gone! He's gone!'

This of course had caused much confusing among crew mates, so it called for a gathering. Nami let out a deep sigh, before continuing.

'The marines climbed aboard, while we were sleeping and took Zoro?'

'Yes!' Usopp shrieked

'It would seem navigator san, perhaps there is a motive behind this' Robin pushed herself back in her chair, gripping the table, and stood up.

'Motive. . ?' Luffy whispered, he was currently sat on the chair at the head of the table; arms wrapped firmly around his shoulder, a very confused look o his face, and the unmistakable worried impression.

'It is my guess, Captain, that perhaps there have taken Zoro, and hope for us to follow course after the swordsman'

'Well then that's exactly what we do'

The room filled with gasps and all heads turned to see the captains solemn expression.

'Luffy! Do you realise how danger-'

'Yes!, I am not leaving Zoro with the marines!, he a good friend Nami . . '

And with that he turned, and left, the fading sound of flip flops hitting the deck faded.

Sanji exhaled his cigarette smoke, gazing out to sea.

'You better wait for us bastard. . . '

**Authors Note**

**I promised long right? Well I have the next chapter typed up 8D just though I'd Upload this whilst I make it decent xD, I apologise for the wait, but I was ill ;___;**

**Yup I'm always full of excuses aren't I? XD, next chapter should be up by Friday, as its anime expo at the weekend so I won't really have time to type or upload then, plus maybe a lil bit of lazyness had something to do with it . . .**

**And having Naruto Ondo on repeat for about 3 days :D**

**Stay well one piece fans ^_^**

**Reviewers earn marshmallows!**


	14. Dare You To Move

Chapter 12

(Dare You To Move)

Splattered blood over a murky grey wall, dripped slowly towards the ground, giving into gravity as it puddle over the floor.

Zoro leaned back, exhausted and panting heavily for oxygen wincing at each deep breath he took. The cold, cemented wall gave little comfort to the fiery aches and pains engulfing his muscular shoulders, and still he did not move.

Well, it's not that he didn't want to, he couldn't.

He would give anything right now to escape this god forsaken place, an arm or leg seemed like a reasonable sacrifice.

Both his wrists screamed at him in pain at any small movement he made. Both inflamed and angry looking red, sore and bleeding as the jagged end of the cuffs dug into his skin, unmercifully.

Blinking a few time, he tried adjusting his hazy vision, but everything still remained blurred and unfocused. The blood from his head wound had crusted and dried over his eye, limiting his vision and twinged now and again along with the constant throbbing in the back of his skull.

_In, out, in, out_

Concentrating on his breathing, would usually be a very simple task for a swordsman of Zoro's calibre, he was an expert in meditation and concentration even at the most difficult of times, but now?

He wasn't sure if it would be so easy.

He closed his eyes and focused on nothing else, but the steady intake of air in his lungs, he wheezed at every shallow breath he could manage. His chest twinged and tingled before a series of gut wrenching coughs brought a familiar coppery substance onto his taste buds.

Spitting out the blood, some trickled down his mouth but he did not have the energy to remove it. Zoro leaned his head back once more, against the wall. Trying desperately to control breathing, and the forever growing dizziness in his head.

Without warning, he was yanked by the arm and thrown against the wall; jolting his body backwards. A cold hand snaked up his neck, giving it a tight squeeze.

He yelped in pain, and heard a smug, satisfied chuckle shortly afterwards and was dropped.

When he craned his neck to look up, all he could see was a pair of dark brown eyes, before being swiftly knocked in the gut.

Curling up into a ball, he tried to block the last kick with his knees. A pathetic attempt to defend himself he knew, but judging by the intense throbbing in his guts the swordsman wasn't sure how much more his insides could take.

'Awwww what's the matter? Hurt does it?'

Another chuckled was followed by a punch and groan.

'Lucky for you ass hole I'm not spose to kill you . . . yet'

Zoro now lay in his near unconscious state. Unmoving, hunched over in the corner of the small room.

The faint yellowness of oncoming bruises was not visible from head to toe, along his arms as well as those that could not be seen along his gut.

As he struggled on the brink of unconsciousness, a sharp pain struck on his left hand side, almost as if something had lodged into him.

Gasping in pain, he almost chocked on his own blood, tightening his knuckles until they were white blood leaked through his dry; cracked lips and dribbled down his chin.

Just before he drifted off into what he could only pray would be a deep slumber, he heard a click and a flash of light engulfed his eye sight before he was with the world no more.

_Luffy . . . where are you?_

'Boss, I have what you asked for'

A tall, slender blonde haired man adjusted the knot in his tie and took a few paces forward, dropping a piece of paper and a photograph on the desk in front of him.

'Thank you tom, you may leave' a gruff voice answered.

Tom nodded and swiftly walked out, closing the oak door behind him.

A paper clip held the photo to the other piece of paper, as they were both rolled up and fastened with a ribbon.

A hawk stood patiently by the window, holding the paper firmly between its talons before, taking flight.

'We shall meet soon . . . straw hats'

**Authors Note**

**Phew, well I have the net chapter already done also 8D, but its nice to have a break between posts ;),**

**Anime expo wasn't as good as I'd have hoped, but it has left me with some inspiration, anyway this week pocky is on offer to all those who review ;D**

**Thank you to the readers who review every week ^.^ I really appreciate it.**


	15. Never Too Late

Chapter 13

(Never Too Late)

The straw hats felt very awkward aboard the sunny right now. All crew mates were scattered in various places on deck, pondering recent events; accept Sanji of course who was trying his best to prepare lunch for them all, although he doubted anyone would eat it.

Luffy remained at his usual post at the front of the ship cross legged, a hand holding onto his hat in the slight sea breeze. His usual cheesy grin was replaced with a saddening frown, eye brows knitted together along with a pair of glassy eyes; deep in sorrow.

Every now and then he would take a quick, pained glance at the mast, each time realising how empty it was and painfully remembering why no one currently occupied that space. It looked too empty, lonely almost.

Everyone tried to act normal, even as if they no longer cared about their missing friend, in a vain attempt at changing the gloomy depressing atmosphere and Luffy's mood. Unfortunately each of Luffy's nakama gave away their true feelings with their eyes, looking so lost and deeply emotional.

The worst thing was that no one made any shot at starting a conversation of any type. Perhaps they were to distort to have a talk of any kind, or maybe they just didn't know where to begin.

The most heart breaking thing reminded in the back of everyone's mind, they knew there was a small possibility they may have to move on.

Move on, with Zoro.

Well, everyone accept Luffy of course, the stubborn captain was completely convinced they would rescue the lazy, green haired swordsman and life would continue; Luffy style.

There was one small problem of course no one wanted to face; they had no idea where Zoro was or how to find him.

A dignified swarking sound brought everyone out of their thoughts momentarily as a large bird circled in flight around the sunny, when a piece of parchment was released from its talons, falling until it hit deck with a soft thud.

Perhaps things would not be so simple . .

**Zoro P.O.V**

Darkness. . .

He'd seen a lot of it lately and frankly he was bored of it.

Darkness and blood.

His blood.

How long had he been stuck in this god forsaken hell hole, day? Two days?

Ahh hell it didn't really matter. There was only thing that had been made clear to Zoro at his short stay so far, he was no longer in control.

And judging by the unhealthy wheezing his chest made with every breath he took, his days were numbered.

Drastically.

Where was Chopper when you need him most . . .

A jingling of keys and echoing footsteps could be detected along with the constant irritating dripping of a leaky pipe in the distance, Zoro froze.

The sound then became much more distant.

It was only then he let out a shaky breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding.

He to persuade himself that he wasn't scared.

He wasn't afraid.

No way. Just . . . uncomfortable. Even men like Zoro refused to be intimidated or scared by anyone. The swordsman was just shaken up.

But after much careful thinking he realised just how far from the truth he was. Even the toughest men got scared sometimes. Right?

His wounds had stopped bleeding; now all that remained was an irritating itchy sensation where crusts of blood had dried on his skin from each cut, and a dull ache surrounding each cut.

Right now he was lying on the cold, damp floor. Head resting against the wall, he pressed into the stone harder, hoping to drown out most of the gathering headache pulsing in his skull by leaning into the cool, soothing surface.

His legs were sprawled out in the other directions, not moving an inch as it felt like two pieces of lead were strapped to his thighs. His hands remained bound, hanging useless behind his back as the cuff restricted him from doing anything useful.

The door to his cell was opened with a rather large bang, no doubt from someone kicking it open. This startled Zoro; he hadn't even heard anyone approach.

Opening his eyes he stared at a dark figure which he was sure would bring hell, closing his eyes he braced for what was yet to come.

**Authors Note**

**A really big thank you to everyone who reviews every week ^.^,**

**This is the first fan fic I have ever posted, and you guys are being so nice and honest, I really appreciate it. I apologise for the gap between posts, I know there is no fixed release date, but I am pretty snowed under with coursework.**

**That and my laziness... T.T I'm like Zoro in that department really. This week's giveaway?**

**Waffles! ;D**


	16. Rise And Fall

Chapter 13

(Rise And Fall)

He'd wrap his arms around himself to try and hold in the everlasting pain, if it was at all possible. Zoro had done so much wriggling and moving around like something that resembled a bug having its wings or legs pulled off, hoping this would avoid any unnecessary beatings.

Frankly his captor's crew tired of it.

As they had said to him;

'It's not easy to hurt someone who squirms around like a spider on crack, so be a good boy and do what your told' they sneered

This of course only made wriggle more and annoy the bastards.

Zoro smiled despite the situation he was in, his grin slightly lopsided as a result from a broken jaw. This of course earned him a good, hard slap.

The faint burning, warmth on the side of his face a reminder of the incident.

Maybe if luck was on the swordsmans side the next hit would disfigure him for life, and make him unrecognisable. He could crawl into a ditch and die right now, if it weren't for the unbreakable chains that held him upright against the hard stone wall.

Oh the shame . . .

The thought of Sanji gloating and laughing his ass off at his misfortune made him curse his luck even more.

He didn't need a photo or mirror to imagine what he must look like right now. The man had no talent for art, but he was damn confident he could paint a very realistic portrait blindfolded.

He felt pretty shit.

Probably looked it too.

Zoro used the last of his strength to shake the stiffness from his legs, and get some blood flowing; hoping to ditch the pins and needles at the back of his calf's and thighs. He rotated his ankles in a small circular motion, one at a time before his knees decided they'd had enough for one day.

It was pitiful. He was so useless, hanging by his wrists, knees hovering just inches above the ground with his legs hanging uselessly beneath him.

No one would ever consider the green haired swordsman to be overweight, or anything close to that. But he still weighed a considerably amount. Undoubtedly this put strain on his wrists. He pursed his mouth tightly shut, in fear he'd throw up whatever little he had in his stomach from the intense pain.

It would be a bad idea to stink the place out more than it already was.

Beneath slightly closed eyes, Zoro could make out the orange light from a torch; in the hands of a boisterous man. A low gruff murmuring voice proved him right.

He caughtously widened one eye, glancing at his cell door to take in the sight of two men. Both dressed in billowing cloaks, covering there broad shoulders.

The taller of the two reached out to snatch a bunch of keys from the smaller mans grasp, shoving him on the shoulder

'It's my turn I tell ya! Now find something else to do before I knock your block off!'

Quickly unlocking the door he took a few steps forward before slamming it shut, leaving his fallen friend growling on the floor.

Hearing the door slam, Zoro swiftly shut his eyes tight, and tried to slow his breathing.

'_Maybe if luck is on my side, he'll think I'm asleep and piss off. That would buy me some time to-'_

A hard kick to the stomach made his cry out.

'Wakey wakey rise and shine!'

'_Well there goes that idea. . .'_

Zoro waited until he could feel the man inches away from his face, hovering near him with the heat radiating off his face- before spitting right in the centre off it.

The swordsman opened his eye, menacing, and smirked as best he could with his bruised jaw, not missing the opportunity to gloat as the man wiped the saliva away with the back of his hand.

'You little shit!'

Large fingers wrapped around his throat, shoving his against the wall, hard.

His oxygen supply was cut off for a brief moment before the grip was released slightly, not to caused damage, but just enough for discomfort.

'Listen hear. . 'The guy brought his face to the side, whispering in Zoro's ear.

'I've just been told to ruff you up a bit moron, so why don't you just grit your teeth and bare it hmmm?' he jeered.

'Not. . Likely . . . jack . . . ass' Zoro wheezed.

His hair as grabbed securely and head pulled back painfully, forcing him to look at the man in the eyes.

'Don't get cocky ass hole, I'm sure they would forgive me if a 'small' accident were to happen' he growled, putting big emphasis on the word 'small'

'Mind telling . . . me why I'm . . . here?' Zoro's words were rather forceful, and his new 'friend' didn't like it one bit.

'Chhh you wish! Princess, but you'll find out sooner or later, it is not my place to say'

Cracking his knuckles, the cloaked figure took another step forward.

'Now where were we? . . .'

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Tada ;D**

**Sorry for the wait, but I have an exam this week that I've been 'revising' for –ahem-**

**The next chapter will probably be more focused on the crew, and maybe include a little action**

**I'm still deciding in that department, anyways reviews are appreciated**

**Peace ^__^, out.**


	17. Eye Of The Storm

Chapter 14

(Eye Of The Storm)

**Authors Note**

**Apologises I haven't updated in so long! School work is really taking its toll D; So many exams to do along with coursework, it is a busy few months for me. But it doesn't matter how much I have to do, just thought I'd reassure you all I don't plan to stop writing until I finish this ^.^**

**This chapter is just something to update whilst I work on some fine piece of writing ;) sorry if it seems a bit filler-ish and rushed.**

A faded yellow scroll was unrolled in the centre of the oak kitchen table, the elastic band once holding it together had been thrown aside in the great anticipation to read the scrolls contents. Eight pirates were all gathered around it, at a complete loss on what to say or do next. All still processing the words that had just left Robins mouth as she read the tattered paper in question.

The way Robin's stern voice and calm nature pronounced each and every word, was perhaps one of the many factors giving the crew a serious wake up call. One they need badly.

Zoro was in trouble, big trouble.

It was a very awkward moment for all of them; it was hard to imagine someone strong like Zoro in any serious danger.

The swordsman was a tough man. A man that was respected greatly and never asked anything of anyone. He was the kind of guy prepared to slice his own legs off if it meant getting away with him nakama safely. A man willing to exchange his short lived life for his friends.

His crew.

Luffy.

'So . . . what happens now?' Choppers timid voice broke the what seemed like an everlasting silence.

Sanji removed a cigarette from his mouth exhaling a large cloud of smoke before turning to face Chopper and Taking a quick glance at Luffy, not missing the determination in his eyes.

'Isn't it obvious?' he grinned, inhaling a lungful of smoke.

Luffy scraped his chair against the hard wooden floor, causing everyone to look at the captain, who simply smiled and turned to leave.

Before he was a few paces from the door he stopped. Reaching out to secure the straw hat resting on his head.

'We get our swordsman back'

A few hours later . . .

Rain violently lashed against the port holes as what could be considered a mini tsunami tossed the sunny around like a rag doll. The straw hats had been following their new course to Zoro's mysterious location when a storm hit.

'Usopp bro, watch the sails!' Franky warned as a big gust of wind swept the sniper off his feet, and he landed slap bang in the middle of the mast just inches away, before sliding back down onto his feet and composing himself.

Sanji was keeping Luffy hostage below deck, in fear of him being tossed overboard in all the chaos. The others remained on deck with Nami taking charge of things, tying things down to maintain some calm.

Suddenly, out of nowhere 2 barrels rolled free of the secure roping spinning in all directions and bouncing off the sides of the ship and splintering them.

It was almost like a game of pin ball.

The hood of Nami's yellow rain coat blew down in another strong gust of wind, spraying her hair and face with water. Growling in frustration, she wiped her eyes using the sleeve of her coat, realising no one had tied the barrels down properly.

'ZORO! get the barrels idiot!'

The only reply she received was the whistling of the sharp wind in her eyes, restricting her hearing.

'ZOR-' she stopped her screaming when she remembered,

Zoro wasn't there.

The crew busied themselves for a long night, as the storm didn't seem to be letting up. Perhaps they had no hope of finding Zoro today.

Brook was in the look out, trying to play the violin and failing miserably as he wobbled and slid about on each wave, but he still persevered. As he looked out at the scene in front of him, he could just make out a small island in the distance.

Maybe hope was not lost yet.


	18. Nothing Good Has Happened Yet

Chapter 15

(Nothing Good Has Happened Yet)

**Authors Note**

**Well the good news is, Christmas holidays soon mean I am back on track ;) exams in January though means I'm still revising as well as writing, big thank you to you all for being so patient and for keeping the reviews coming. For those of you who are curious, the next chapter reveals what was written in the scroll.**

**Enjoy xD**

The lonely lashing of the heavy rain against the walls of the old, stone building was undoubtedly comforting to Zoro in some strange way.

Sometimes on the Sunny when the heavens opened the swordsman would remain on deck getting drenched, simply watching each drop of rain fall and observe what nature had to offer, whilst the others stayed cooped up; bone dry below deck.

He found the sound oddly relaxing and couldn't understand why everyone hated it so much. Sure it made you a little wet, but each drop was so mesmerising.

Sanji's only drawback from the wet weather was that he couldn't light his cigarettes; the salt in the atmosphere wouldn't allow Luffy to run about like his usual self, so he chose to prat around in doors with Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Brook.

And the ladies?

The wet look wasn't a good one apparently.

The swordsman would just stand there for hours, just staring. Until finally someone usually called him in and threw a towel at him.

_SMACK!_

He was unwillingly drawn out of his thoughts by a familiar ugly face, sneering at him. Zoro growled, continuing to furrow his eyebrows at the man hovering in front of him.

'How long can you keep this up eh? Roronoa . . . ' he smirked, leaning in just a few extra inches closer to Zoro's face.

'I will break you swordsman'

Zoro could feel the man's unpleasant hot, sticky breath on the side of his face, but continued staring nether the less. He'd held his pride this long, a little longer would kill him.

He hoped.

All he had to do was hang on until Luffy and others came, well that was IF they were coming for him.

'I will break you swordsman' he repeated, a little more demanding.

'I have all the time in the world'

The muscled man drew back, making his way towards a worn looking table in the far corner of the room.

Zoro could see what he was up to, but he could hear what he could only guess to be the scraping of a heavy metal object against the weak wood. Only a few moments later did he withdraw himself from the shadows, revealing what looked like a large iron poker; with a large X at the end.

After fumbling around in his pocket momentarily, the man pulled a green lighter from his pocket and flicked up its top, clicking it into incineration.

He was careful to wave the flame as close to the poker as possible, until it glowed a vicious mix of red and orange from the heat.

Tossing the lighter aside, the gruff man stepped forward, amusement clear in his dark hazy eyes.

'Let's see how you like this, swordsman'

Before Zoro could analyse what was going on, he found himself with a red, steaming poker thrust right into the centre of his chest, and god it hurt.

He gasped at the unbearable burning sensation, tilting his head back as far as his neck would allow, digging into the wall with his eyes closed tight. It wasn't until the metal sank in even further, and was twisted it all became too much for him.

He screamed.

And continued as it was pushed further and further . . .

Then he wished he hadn't.

This was the first time Zoro had given into the pain and grief inflicted on him in the past few days, and it seemed his captor got a kick out of it, and proceeded to do more damage to him.

He would slowly reheat the metal, and jab random part of his body. Sometimes even in the same place twice. Putting pressure on pre existing wounds.

Zoro was sweating profoundly and his knuckles were white from where he'd dug his nails into the metal cuffs restraining his arm. Dizziness had kicked in and the room seemed to be spinning in spirals.

The smell of burnt fleshed lingered in the air, creating a dense atmosphere.

A large hand seized his throat, forcing Zoro to look up.

That's when Zoro saw the poker just about to make impact with his left eye. His eyes widened in a split second and there was only one thing on his mind.

'_Luffy . . . where are you?'_


	19. Finders Keepers

Chapter 16

(Finders Keepers)

**Authors Note**

**First of all, a huge thank you to my three new subscribers! **** And my regular reviewers, You guys know who you are, and I love you all loads **

**Merry Christmas guys! ^.^ Have a good new year**

It came to no surprise to anyone that Luffy's plan on rescuing Zoro, was simply to just 'kick the bad guys ass and bring the bacon home' so to speak. Robin sighed, drumming her long delicate fingers along the small, brown, polished table in front of her.

Running her fingers through soft, wispy black hair she thought long and hard. Luffy always made things sound so easy and simple. Too easy most would say.

After many heated discussions and arguments amongst all crew mates, much to everyone's disagreement no one could think of a better solution. So, alas Robin felt the need to try and think of something herself. Being one of the more intelligent crew members, everyone was confident that the archaeologist could think of something floorless.

Which is why she now found herself sitting alone, staring at the straw floating around in the glass of fruit juice Sanji had kindly prepared her, thinking long and hard.

A familiar faded yellow scroll was draped across the edge of the table. Its corners were slightly worn from endless finger, rolling and unrolling the paper to view its contents.

Robin closed her eyes and rubbed her temple between both thumb and index finger, inhaling a long, deep breath.

She began to read the scroll, again. It seemed like the millionth time today she had done so, but it didn't hurt to familiarise herself with the situation.

_Straw Hats,_

_I must confess that my crew and I have something that belongs to you. _

_Or rather, __someone._

_What we wish to obtain from this situation is not neither, gold, money or riches of any other sort. I believe that we would all benefit from an 'exchange'._

_Monkey D Luffy; if you or any of your crew ever wish to lay eyes on your beloved swordsman again anytime soon, I strongly suggest you all choose someone to switch places with him._

_Don't get me wrong, I am grateful of Roronoa's company, but it would be a pleasure to see someone else's blood spill at my hands._

_You have until midday – in three days time to make your decision. I would hurry if I were you. It looks to me as though your swordsman doesn't have much time on his hands._

_Captain Bailey._

The letter was signed with a barely legible, scruffy signature causing Robin to squint. The scroll had also contained a tiny scrap of parchment, suggesting that they trying looking for Zoro at the next island.

Suggestion?

Robin's eyebrows furrowed. This was no suggestion, it was fact.

Slowly but surely, she pieced everything together in her mind. The motive of 'Captain Bailey' – if that was his true name remained unclear. What did he hope to gain from one of the crew mates?

Bounty had to be ruled out.

Zoro's bounty was very high, and swapping his bounty with someone made no sense, unless Bailey hoped that Luffy would exchange himself. If he did, he was almost certainly wrong.

He could want a new crew mate – but that would be highly unlikely.

Robins quickly found herself feeling rather frustrated. The motive of this man was very difficult to pin point.

But then again, perhaps the motive was not of great importance at this moment in time. All the stress put on her shoulders was making the archaeologist lose concentration. Out of anger and frustration, she slammed her fist against the table angrily.

She breathed in heavily for a few moments before the feeling of intense throbbing around her knuckles forced her to unclasp her hand.

_Come on Robin! This is ridiculous, just . . . relax._

After much hard thought and consideration, there was only one thing they could possibly do in her eyes. Do what they always do.

Prepare themselves for the worst possible outcome, and fight.


	20. Rescue Me

Chapter 17

(Rescue Me)

**Authors Note**

**Thank you to my new subscribers **

**And to my regular reviewers once again ^_^, hope you guys had a fantastic new year, and stick to your new year's resolutions :D mine is too type ****longer**** chapters and stop being a couch potato, haha ^.^, I've had quite a few days off school, due to the snow **** so I should be posting more this week –fingers crossed-**

**Enjoy **

'Usopp-san?'

Robin's velvety, calm distinctive voice called out to the opposite side of the Sunny's decking; where a familiar bushy haired sniper was tinkering away with a new side project, the sound of metal on metal penetrating the usual silence that hung in the air like a cold, crisp breeze.

He continued hammering away, completely unaware and unfazed by the archaeologist tip toeing closer from behind him.

This time she called a little louder.

'Usopp-san?'

Again he continued with his latest invention. Robin sighed, slightly frustrated. Closing her eyes for a brief second, her frustration was replaced with a mischievous feeling; a small smile graced her lips.

There was only one thing for it.

Cupping both hands tightly around the sides of her mouth and taking a deep breath, she slowly crept closer, like an animal hunting its prey.

'USOPP-SAN!' she bellowed.

In no less than two seconds Usopp found himself jumping unexpectedly, 6 feet in the air landing sprawled out across the floor in front of Robin's feet, an amusing - bewildered look on his face.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, but managed to cover her mouth with one hand politely, so not to cause him much embarrassment. Even as gravity forced the screw driver and hammer that had once been in his working hands to fall down either side of his legs.

'R-Robin, You startled me!' Usopp stuttered, quite relieved it was only her but still completely humiliated that he'd just embarrassed himself for what was probably the millionth time that day.

'Greeting Usopp-San!' she cheered enthusiastically.

'I was wondering if you would mind doing me a favour please?' she questioned politely, helping him to his feet with her devils fruit ability. A flurry of arms sprouted from all directions, pulling him to his feet.

He stared at her dumbstruck.

'F-favour?'

'I would be most grateful if you could gather everyone in the kitchen as soon as possible, after all I'm sure your aware that we have an important business to discuss'

Her jokey smiled turned into a look of grave seriousness.

'Yes of course Robin! You can count of me!'

He saluted her in his usual childish manner.

'Thank you Usopp-San, I am most grateful' she smiled, genuinely thankful as she watched her comrade scurry frantically towards the lookout.

The slow walk to the kitchen began and just as she reached the door, the familiar sound of a loudspeaker crackling to life brought a little hope to her inside.

'Could all . . ._**-crackle- . . . . **_please report to . . .'

Perhaps this could work. After all determination is the key to success.

10 minutes later, everyone was gathered in the kitchen, the faint murmur and buzzing of conversation in the air ground to a halt when Robin stood at the far end of the table, with what appeared to be eight straws in her hand.

'Yo Robin! Why do you ha-'

'I shall explain later Cyborg-san, but first I would like you all to choose a straw each'

One by one everyone reluctantly chose a straw, puzzled slightly by the point of the activity but done as Robin had asked anyway.

'If you all look closely the end of each straw has been marked with a coloured marker pen, I would like you to sit with the person who has the same corresponding coloured straw to you, I will explain everything shortly' the archaeologist reassured them all.

After a short period of time, they were all sat in pairs.

Luffy and Nami,

Sanji beside Chopper,

Franky next to Usopp,

And finally Brook, standing on his own looking mildly confused, scratching his skull and looking at the colour of his straw again just to check if he was mistaken.

'Looks like you are with me Brook-san' Robin chirped from the head of the table, a pair of hands sprouted from nowhere and pulled back the chair nearest to her – as sign for him to sit on it.

'Thank you Robin!' he sang and sprang to his seat.

'The reason I have decided to divide us into pairs is not only for safety in numbers, but the small the groups are the more sufficiently we can search for swordsman-san'

They all nodded in understanding, urging her to continue.

'The smaller the groups are means we can spread ourselves out on a wider basis, and we have a higher chance of finding him, hopefully before the enemy finds us. The reason I used straws is so all the groups are chosen fairly, hopefully everyone's abilities will be put to good use, and we can keep an eye on each other'

'Ahhhhh Robin-Chwan! You are so smart!' Sanji swooned

'Baka! Hush and let the women finish!' Nami leaned over the table and whacked the blonde on the head as hard as possible without causing permanent damage.

'Y-yes Nami-swan!'

Robin cleared her throat and finished up her speak quickly.

'I believe that's most of what I have to say, although just a few more important things'

The crew noticed her eyes narrowing, whatever she was about to say should not be missed.

'Each pair will carry a Den Den Mushi with them, so only use it to notify everyone if you find Zoro or if you are in trouble, we can then head back to the ship. If your opponent is too strong turn around and walk away; we don't need to lose anyone else . . '

Turning away from the table she stood by the door momentarily, and turned around to face them one last time, but with an honest smile.

'Now let's go get our swordsman back'

Zoro groaned and sighed, looking out through the bars of his cell hoping he would find something interesting to look at other the floor, and blood dripping from the side of his face and pooling at his aching feet.

Well 'looking' was an understatement, not only was there lack of light thanks to the shitty candle attached to the wall, but one eye was defiantly out of action. He couldn't even turn his head or make the slightest feeling with feeling nauseous, and keeping his teeth grit to try and bear with the throbbing wasn't helping either.

He closed his eye and tried to imagine where else he would rather be right now.

He could picture the sunny, the sound of laughter and giggling coming from Nami and Robin, watching Chopper and Usopp no doubt pranking someone. The sweet melody coming from Brooks's violin along with the hammering and Franky and his latest inventions. And last but not least, the blonde haired bastard shouting at Luffy. Zoro mused; he'd conveniently chosen to forget his name just for amusement. He imagined Luffy now,

'Gomu, Gomu . . . . .!'

His eyes blinked open.

Now that sounded too real to be his imagination.

He kept listening, silently hoping he'd been right but at the same time trying not to get his hopes up. After all life is only filled with disappointments. He listened and listened but no other sound came.

Maybe it was really his imagination.

Yeah just another one of his many fantasies since being cadged up like an animal. He was right, life's just filled with disappointments.

If only he knew what was going on outside.


	21. The Light That Burns Twice As Bright

Chapter 18

(The Light That Burns Twice As Bright)

**Authors Note**

**Hey Guys! **** Remember Me?**

**It's Been Too Long, I Know And For That I Apologise. I'm In The Middle Of Planning My Next Story, And Just Being Generally Lazy D; I've Also Been Working On A Lot Of Art Work Lately ^_^ **

**Thank you To My New Subscriber ;) And My Last Reviewers, And BIG Thank You To Sora Tayuya For Adding My Story To Her Community.**

**Enjoy.**

The layout of the island was nothing special.

Just another maze of trees and endless winding footpaths; a few old crumbling buildings here and there. Most which would probably soon resemble a pile of forgotten ash and crumbling rock – left behind as time goes on.

But if anyone squinted and looked hard enough into the distance of the god forsaken place, you could just make out the faint glow of a tiny, dying candle. The small extinguishing flame, holding on with hope.

Lighting an almost nonexistent doorway, engrossed in the tangled, exotic jungle canopy which drowned out all insignificant things in its bright, glorious greens and other beautiful colours. No-one could find such a place without perfect eye sight and a sharp instinct.

An instinct like Choppers.

'Gomu – Gomu-!'

'LUFFY! WAIT!' Nami screamed in desperation.

The straw hats fist stopped in mid air, still shaking with rage. The grip he had on the stranger's shirt which was in his hands was fisted tight, but then loosened slightly after hearing Nami's voice.

He panted, using deep breaths to calm his outburst, but it just wasn't working. A deep fire inside him caused him to shout.

'WHERE IS HE?!?!' He yelled.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM YOU BASTARD!?!'

The man at the end of his fist merely smiled.

'Now, Now' the short haired man wheezed, struggling slightly for breath.

'I am a stranger to this place, I know not-'

'DONT GIVE ME THAT BULL! WHERE IS HE?!?'

Luffy chocked him, his hold on the green collar of the shirt increasing, stopping the punk in mid speech. The young captain was losing his patience fast; the only reason he had stopped was because Nami had a hold on his wrist, which was tightening every second as she dug her nails into his arm in a desperate bid to let go.

'You can't just go around screaming at people dummy!' she screeched in frustration

'That won't change anything! And he especially won't tell you anything even if you do punch him!'

She let go of his wrist and looked her captain dead in the eyes.

'Now let's do this the way we planned . . . '

Now Luffy's fist was free, the last thing the scruffy stranger was a fist flying full speed towards the centre of his head, and then complete darkness.

There was a sickening crunch as Luffy threw the man aside and his back collided with the nearest tree behind him and he slumped to ground; motionless and momentarily dead to the world.

Luffy dusted his hands off and the red haired navigator approached their latest target, taking an interest into rummaging through his pockets and the small, tacky rucksack he had been carrying.

She smirked.

'Now, let's see . . .'

It had been very lucky indeed Sanji thought, that he had been paired with the small blue nosed reindeer. His instincts had turned out very useful.

But maybe it had just been pure luck that he had sniffed out the tiny entrance far in the distance.

_Yeah must be luck_ he thought, I mean you would have to be super-human to sniff out something that far away, even if you were on par with instincts.

'S-Sanji are you sure we should go in? The fuzzy reindeer stuttered, clearly unsure whether this was possibly the best move considering there was only two of them; and they had no idea how big the inside was.

After the click of his lighter, the chef took a long drag on a fresh cigarette before pocketing the lighter and taking a deep sigh.

'Let's do this thing'

Removing the candle from the outside of the cave, Sanji held it in its holder and began to move forward, Chopper trailing along uncertain behind him. Almost as if he was using Sanji as a shield from the dark as he slowly trotted behind him.

Both taking in their surroundings as they ventured deeper and deeper.

They couldn't believe it.

Sanji had to look twice when beneath all the moss and spider webs faded red lettering stood out from the pale rocky wall. As he pushed the dirt and grime aside with the tips of his fingers, he realised it was not lettering.

Bringing the candle closer to get as much light as possible, he saw symbols that resembled what he could only guess to be hieroglyphics.

'If only Robin was here' Chopper commented over his shoulder, also intrigued by the strange sight.

Sanji traced the pictures with his finger tips one last time before they both continued, there was no time to be focusing on the scenery now; they had a swordsman to find.

As they kept walking further and further Sanji noticed the sound of Choppers footsteps come to a halt.

'Chopper?'

The doctors ears were twitching, he face scrunched up in concentration.

There was a loud bang.

That could only mean something bad, something to do with Zoro; so -they ran.

The swift sound of a sword cutting the air awoke Zoro from his restless slumber and he found himself crashing towards the floor.

He had been upright, dangling from his poor abused wrists that he fell forward like a rag doll. Groaning he tried to open his eyes to see what the hell was going on but it his eyes refused to open.

Heavy footsteps faded from the cell and the door was slammed shut, and he was once again left alone.

He could still feel the shackles on his wrists, and an experimental tug on his ankles revealed he was still attached to the wall.

So much for a miraculous escape plan.

As frustrating as it was all he could do was lay there, face down on the floor, chest bare and soaked head to toe in his own crimson blood. That was annoyingly dry and flaky on his skin it irritated him. Not because it was uncomfortable, but because he didn't remember how on earth it had ever come to him stooping so low.

Just as sleep was about to claim him once again, the sound of two pairs of faint footsteps made him try to open his one working eye as much as possible. They were coming back?

Damn.

He knew it was too good to be true.

Zoro closed his eye and let sleep claim him, maybe they would go easy on him if they thought he was asleep.

Two pairs of eyes looked through the cell he was lying in, and a freshly lit cigarette landed on the floor along with a high pitched gasp.

'M-Marimo?'


	22. No Giving Up

Chapter 19

(No Giving Up)

**Authors Note**

**Aloha! I'm Back Again ^.^ **

**Miss Me? :D**

**I've been busy photo shopping a few things on my deviant account, thanks again to my regular reviewers – I love you all! **** And for the favourites I've got this week, and thanks again for being so patient.**

**Enjoy.**

_Zoro closed his eye and let sleep claim him, maybe they would go easy on him if they thought he was asleep._

_Two pairs of eyes looked through the cell he was lying in, and a freshly lit cigarette landed on the floor along with a high pitched gasp._

'_M-Marimo?'_

Well at least he assumed it was Zoro. The figure lying motionless on the floor in front of him had only their back facing him; his trademark luminous green hair didn't look green at all. It was now dark green with patches of murky brown – resembling the looks of a dying, wilting flower.

Both Sanji's and Choppers eye trail from the figures head down towards his ankles, both shackled tightly to the wall behind him. Almost every inch of the wall behind him was covered in patches of a dark red substance.

Blood.

Undoubtedly Zoro's.

Old and new by the looks of things and not only on the walls, but the floor beneath him. A worrying puddle was beginning to form beneath his head. Two silver chains dangled freely from the wall where arm shackles had once held the swordsman upright, his arms where sprawled out infront of him, wrists raw red and bleeding.

A sharp gasp from Chopper snapped Sanji out of shock, and he realized they both had to do something fast.

'Chopper, back up a little bit . . '

Chopper saw Sanji raise his left leg slightly and backed up slightly to give him some room. The key to the cell was nowhere in sight so he was doing the next best thing. Breaking him out.

CLUNK

All the metal components that held the door together shattered into tiny pieces as the remaining pieces fell inwards, thankfully none hit Zoro. The first to scurry in once the path was clear was Chopper, shortly followed by Sanji.

This is when the cook felt it his need to take some absence. As Chopper changed forms and gentle rolled the swordsman onto his back, he was well and truly glad he had been paired up with the little doctor.

'Bas...tard's ...'

For a second the blonde's body felt numb, every thought in his mind whizzed to a halt and his mouth seemed unable to form words, Zoro looked a mess. Sure the crew had seen him beaten up lots of times, they were pirates after all; but never this bad.

Not since Mihawk.

Watching Chopper examine Zoro quickly, Sanji noticed the worried look on choppers face increase every second. In the distance they could both hear the sound of running footsteps.

Shit.

He had tried to be as quiet as possible when kicking down the door, but even the smallest of noise would attract unwanted attention.

_Looks like we don't have long. . ._

As much as they both did not want to think about it, they would have to move soon. But just seeing their comrade's chest barely moving with the sound of his faint, yet harsh breathing made them both wonder if he would survive the journey.

'Chopper?'

The reindeer's eyes locked with Sanji's in quick understanding.

'I'll do what I can for now but I can really only fix the bleeding until we get back to the Sunny'

A loud Crash and both nakama's eyes turned to the size of saucers. Sanji made a quick dive for the Den Den Mushi he left in the entrance to the cell, and picked it up before screaming two words.

'Yo! Usopp Bro!'

Franky hollered up towards Usopp who was currently standing on one of the tallest branches of a Eucalyptus tree, surrounded amongst other various types of shrubbery and vines hanging from trees and canopy.

'How are we supposed to find Zoro if your hiding up a tree!' he wined

'I – I'm not hiding!'

The sniper shouted, both arms clinging around a branch for dear life. If Franky squinted and turn his head slightly to one side, he would probably almost resemble a monkey or chimpanzee. But with frizzy hair and a rather long nose.

'I am captain Usopp, Captain Usopp does not hide! I'm Urrrrr . . . looking for Zoro, yeah that's right!' he declared with pride. Instantly throwing one arm in the air for victory, and forgetting how high he was.

The snipers body slide leaving him gripping the tree at an awkward angle, trying to defeat gravity so not to cause any damage to himself or Franky stood below him and embarrass himself anymore than he had done already. He reached out his fingers hesitantly trying to grab the nearest vine and somehow slide his way down to solid ground.

Unfortunately his fingers couldn't reach.

He could hear the blue haired man chuckle below and was about to say something when he heard the faint ring of a Den Den Mushi. Franky hastily reached to answer, leaving Usopp still battling to hold onto a branch without falling in shock.

Brook sighed as yet again he almost tripped on another brick. The path Robin had mapped out for them both was not a very safe one, rather hazardous in fact. He swore that if he had full functioning toes he would have stubbed one by now, thankfully he did not have any.

(A.N - Skull Joooooke!)

After a short conversation they had both decided that whilst the rest of the crew were covering ground in the centre of the island, they would take a trek around the outside.

A small giggle escaped Robin as she noticed Brook stumble slightly again, trying to keep up with her quick walking pace and take a good look at their surroundings. Although they were there for one fixed reason, to retrieve Zoro, something puzzled the archaeologist.

It was rather odd how the path they were walking on was almost like a big set of crazy paving. Whole bricks and others worn down and smashed to pieces littered the floor. It was like walking on a big demolition site.

Glancing back towards the ship, which was now only a small spec in the distance in seemed they had covered much ground. Which reminded both of them that no one was on board to guard their beloved Sunny. But it was a risk they were all willing to take.

A ship is replaceable, but your nakama defiantly aren't.

Brook scratched his afro nervously as he looked onwards and saw the distance in front of them was indeed greater than the one behind. He had doubts in his mind as to whether it would be him and Robin that would rescue Zoro, or any of the other crew for that matter.

Until they both heard a ringing noise.

'Luffy, be more careful! You might wake him baka!' Nami shrieked.

Luffy had the man they had apprehended hanging upside down from his ankles, shaking him and watching things fall from his pockets. It was no surprise that is was Nami's idea to look through his positions.

She insisted it was to see if he had anything of use, but they way he was bossing him around he wasn't so sure.

'Why are you bossing the captain around anyway . . . 'he pouted, childishly.

The red head sighed before pocking him in the middle of his forehead with her index finger.

'Because my 'Captain' seems incapable of doing any logical thinking at the moment' Nami added extra emphasis of the word captain with air quotes. Luffy pouted once more and looked at the floor but she was right. Luffy's anger always got the better of him.

Nami was about to rummage through the remaining contents of the crooks pockets but was interrupted by a noise she only knew too well.

A snail like phone in one of her side pockets.

That noise could only mean one thing.

Instantaneously, three pairs of hands reached for the receiving end of a Den Den Mushi and all ears heard the same frantic voice on the other end.

'SHIP NOW!'


	23. The Brightest Green

Chapter 20

(The Brightest Green)

**Authors Note**

**It's me again ****, how are you all? ;D Wow I've been busy T.T**

**But I managed to type up a bit, so here it is!, excuse any mistakes as I was in a hurry to post.**

**Big thank you to my reviewers this week and my new subscribers**

**Enjoy.**

_Instantaneously, three pairs of hands reached for the receiving end of a Den Den Mushi and all ears heard the same frantic voice on the other end._

'_SHIP NOW!'_

At that moment in time, it felt to everyone as if the world had stopped spinning completely - standing still on its axis. The sound of Sanji's alarmed voice echoed in the crew's minds. The situation seemed to blur other thoughts together like a mixture of paint, and make it almost impossible to comprehend what was going on.

They'd found him.

Den Den Mushi's dropped simultaneously to the floor from different spots all around the island and heels turned on the ground, to begin a long sprint.

And that, was when the race back to the ship began.

The moment he finished the message, Sanji grabbed the Den Den Mushi with a firm grasp in his right hand, and launched it across the room with full force where it predictably collided with one of the far, murky grey walls.

On impact the device silenced as it hit the floor.

Chopper glanced at the chef, eyebrows furrowed in confusion waiting for an explanation as to why he had destroyed the only contact they had with their other crew mates.

The chef smiled softly, his blonde bangs covering half of his face as he gazed at his moss haired crew mate lying on the ground in front of him.

'Wouldn't want them to track the others now would we?'

Choppers eyes shined as he looked at the man sat next to him. It was understandable why Luffy had asked him to join his crew. He always put others before himself, and no matter how many names he called the swordsman lying in front of him even Chopper could tell he really cared about him.

The crew could tell it was more banter than real disagreement.

Sanji's eyes wandered from choppers to the face of a bleeding nakama inches away from him.

'Now, let's get him out of here shall we?'

The reindeer nodded in firm agreement. Changing forms, his arms now twice the size the usually were carefully lifted him from the hard stone floor. One under his knees, and the other gently under his neck holding his head as upright as possible.

The doctor shifted the first mate slightly; until he was sure he had a comfortable, but firm hold of him. Zoro tensed slightly and let out a large, pained groan. Protesting at the sudden discomfort he was experiencing.

'Sanji we need to hurry!'

Taking one last drag of his cigarette, the chef discarded it. Stamping on it lightly to extinguish the small orange flame as he exhaled the remaining smoke from his lungs.

'Let's go'

Both pirates turned to face the trashed doorway in order to make their escape, only to find someone blocking their path.

A rather large man they could only guess to be a pirate, dressed scraggly in a large brown overcoat and scruffy, matted, unkempt beard which was beaded slightly towards the bottom stood between them and their way out.

Seeing their discomfort in the situation made him grin with glee, revealing a set of stained yellow teeth. A few gold teeth here and there made him look even more venomous then to begin with.

'Where do you think your going?' he sneered.

Taking a step backwards to reveal a small army of men behind him, stood fiercely in battle formation. But this didn't stop Sanji taking a step closer.

'Move out of our way'

A gruff laugh escaped the man's lips, his broad chest moving up and down.

'Or what?'

The blonde yet again took another step forward, his eyes showing clear determination.

'That wasn't a request that was an order, now move aside'

Chopper also took a step forward to show Sanji his support, but growled viciously when he heard the man laugh again.

'Aint that sweet, he has a pet!'

The men stood behind him sneered with glee, a dangerous glint in their eyes that only showed blood thirst and determination. They were all dressed in the same, baggy, grey; stripy shirts. Along with a pair of dirty black trousers. Each possessing the same weapons.

'Put old moss brains back where you found him and well forget this ever happened shall we?'

It only took one pained moan from Zoro to make up Sanji's mind.

'Zoro!' Chopper screeched, putting him down he raced to check his pulse. After seconds his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

'Sanji, we have to hurry!' Chopper saw the determination in his comrades eyes and understood the man's thoughts fully.

'Chopper. . 'He said smoothly, taking another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

'Let's do this thing'

If only it were that simple

**Zoro POV**

_I must be dreaming._

Well, that was his first thought anyway. He could have sworn he heard a familiar blonde bastard stutter his name just before he tuned out of what was going on around him.

Gently hands carefully rolled him over onto his back. He couldn't help but wince slightly as a sharp twinge his neck gave at his change in position.

The feeling of a familiar pair of hooves and fur tickling his nose and around his face made him wonder if it really was a dream. He could just pick up a strong nutmeg smell that undoubtedly belonged to Chopper.

As much as he wanted to open his eyes and tell them he was ok, he couldn't. His body just wouldn't move. He also wanted to just walk away but hell that wasn't happening either.

Well not anytime soon at least.

Every muscle stubbornly refused to respond. Hell, he could even open his eyes. The swordsman wasn't exactly sure what being under a ton of iron felt like, but he was sure this was it.

Most defiantly. If not, extremely close.

As Chopper was talking with Sanji he leaned over the swordsman, undoubtedly checking his wounds. He could hear the faint murmuring of two masculine voices in conversation for a while then a sudden shout and smash over the far side of the room.

Without warning he felt himself being lifted off the hard, cold floor and into a pair of warm arms. As nice as the feeling was, his body couldn't help but scream out to him. He let out a long moan.

Confusion swept through him as moments later he was yet again being lowered to the ground. Taking in the biggest breath his lungs would allow he slowly opened his eyes, and was surprised by what he saw.

Sanji, kicking the stuffing out of at least six guys whilst keeping an eye on Chopper, who was also in combat. Well, at least he thought it was them. His hazy vision only allowed him to see bits and bobs of colour. That was enough for him.

Closing his eyes again tightly, he tried to store away the sickening feeling he was getting in his throat. Deep, repetitive breaths and sweat trickling down his tanned forehead was all he remembered until his breath caught in his throat.

And that was when he realised he couldn't breathe.

Oh Shit.


	24. Invincible

Chapter 21

(Invincible)

**Authors Note**

**Me Again ^__^ Back with a new update ;)**

**I'm trying to close this story up soon, as I fear it is dragging too long**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been reading too much Kakashi X Iruka . . .**

**That and school work T__T , Anyway Hope you enjoy it, big thank you too my reviewers again**

**See you next week ;D**

_His hazy vision only allowed him to see bits and bobs of colour. That was enough for him._

_Closing his eyes again tightly, he tried to store away the sickening feeling he was getting in his throat. Deep, repetitive breaths and sweat trickling down his tanned forehead was all he remembered until his breath caught in his throat. _

_And that was when he realised he couldn't breathe._

_Oh Shit._

Sanji and Chopper had just about finished 'taking out the trash'.

Chopper had finished with his half of the crowd and currently had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath back, whilst wiping the sweat from his face with the back of one hoof.

The blonde chef across the room from him raised his leg, ready to defeat his last opponent when he heard a startled murmur at his feet.

_Fuck!_

With a quick, sharp kick to the neck of his last opponent, Sanji spun on his heel and faced his injured crew mate across the room. At the same time, Chopper lifted his head to gaze at him.

They could see Zoro had his eyes open ever so slightly, hazy and unfocused. His cheeks were slightly pink almost as if he had fever, contrasting against his once tanned, but now pale skin.

His chest convulsed, and his throat jerked as he appeared to be chocking on nothing but air.

'Zoro!' Chopper squealed.

The young doctor lifted the man off the ground and turned to face Sanji, a serious look of determination in his eye.

'Sanji we have to hurry back now, I don't have the equipment I need to fix Zoro here!'

'You better not fucking die on us Marimo'

He may have been imagining things, but he swore he could see the swordsman smile. Even if it were only a little, it was defiantly a smile.

As if to say '_as if I'd lose to you shit head'_

Another pained gasp was enough to send Chopper and Sanji running as fast as they could towards the sunny. The burning in the back of their legs reminded them how far they still had to run, but yet they carried on despite the need to stop for breath.

_Hang on Zoro._

They could only hope they they would make it in time.

Luffy and Nami were the first pair to arrive back at the ship, shortly followed by Robin And Brook, then Usopp and Frank; who it seemed were fashionably late as always.

The sound of ragged, harsh breathing seemed to come from everyone. Leaning on tables, chairs and just about anything else within reach to keep their balance and keep the weight of their exhausted feet. Beads of sweat dripping slowly down their cheeks, almost like tears.

After what seemed like a life time waiting, finally the group was complete.

Stumbling up the stairs, trying not to trip on their own feet, the last pair arrived; Sanji and Chopper. Carrying a barely conscious nakama in their arms.

Zoro.

In an instant everyone's pain and fatigue was forgotten and replaced with shock horror and worry for the wounded swordsman in arms reach.

'ZORO!'

Luffy was immediately as their side, weaving his way through the growing huddle around Zoro. And it was there he saw his first mate; broken.

Just like a china doll.

Seeing Zoro's bloody form lying in the hands of the ship's doctor was enough to make him see red. He clenched his fists tightly, until his knuckles turned white; trying to swallow up the anger bubbling inside of him.

Chopper raced past everyone at full speed to the ships infirmary, leaving them all to stare at their dismal captain as the door slammed, almost taking the wood off its hinges. Throughout the awkward silence among them, the only thing that could be heard was the almost silent dripping of Luffy's tears.

_Drip_

_Drip . . ._

The captain was still staring at the spot once occupied by his best friend.

'Zoro . . . I let you down . . .' he whispered.

The straw hats could only look on at their captain's distress, unsure of what to do. If wasn't very often the bubbly, energetic young man showed any sadness or shed tears for that matter.

Seeing the sight of Luffy's unhappiness was just too much, Nami stepped forward to rest a hand on his shoulder.

'Idiot . . . he wouldn't want to see you this upset'

She smiled as he lifted his head up to meet her gaze, she wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumb.

'This isn't your fault Luffy . . . you have to stop blaming yourself, no one thinks this is your fault, and I'm sure Zoro doesn't blame you either'

His eyes sparkled.

'Really ...?' he sniffed

'Really, Really' she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

'Now come on, let's go sit down and be ready for when Choppers finished'

Leading him by the shoulders, the crew turned to follow the two below deck, into the reading courters when there was a dull thump from behind them.

They all turned to see Sanji's knees buckle from beneath him.

Robin just managed to catch him in time, under the arms before he could cause any serious damage to himself.

'Cook San!'

She kneeled beside him, genuinely concerned for the man who looked like he had just run a marathon. At least six times over.

'Don't worry. .. I'm fine Robin . . . Chwan! ' he panted.

'Just a little . . . breathless' he wheezed followed by a shaky laugh.

The archaeologist offered a hand to the blonde, pulling him to his shaky feet. Usually, as a gentleman he would have politely declined, not wanting to trouble his beautiful crew mate. But frankly, he was too tired to stand up without a little assistance.

'He'll be okay'

Sanji looked up at Robin, confusion etched onto his face.

'You are deep in thought cook san, it is obvious you are worried for Swordsman san' she gave him a tentative smile as they took a slow walk across the deck to follow the others.

'Yeah maybe I am . . .'

Taking one last look at the infirmary door, before moving along to join the others; he could only sit tight and wait.

Man he really needed a cigarette.


	25. Fade To Black

Chapter 24

(Fade To Black)

**Authors Note**

**Hello readers :D - New and old! nice to see you **

**Why am I in such high spirits? School is almost finished for good! Which leaves me with more free time, or so I hope. Expect no more than two chapters after this one as this story is unfortunately coming to an end ;(**

**Big thank you too my reviewers again! ^_^**

**See you next week ;D**

_Taking one last look at the infirmary door, before moving along to join the others; he could only sit tight and wait._

_Man he really needed a cigarette. _

It is a known fact to most, that sometimes time feels as if it is moving too quickly. Spinning wildly like a compass pin next to an electric current, the current is the earth and the pin life.

Other times it feels slow and sluggish. The Straw hat crew knew this only too well, as they waited anxiously in silence. Although Sanji was exhausted he stubbornly took duty as the ships chef and made revitalising drinks for his crew mates – minus Chopper and Zoro. The cooks face just screamed 'nicotine craving' all over it.

After a refreshing cigarette for the chef and a short rest for everyone's shaky legs, they each began to talk in turns. Exchanging their accounts of what happened across the island; they all talked of their encounters briefly before the silence was one again resumed.

All eyes were in the direction of the infirmary door, and everyone wanted answers.

But they all knew better than to disturb a doctor at work, although no one knew anything of medicine they could at least guess that it took hard work and concentration to successfully cure a patient.

But seriously, what was taking him so long?

As they sat and pondered their swordsmans unknown condition, they thought back to the last time they had seen him.

Training hard, sleeping or even chuckling softly with Chopper on his lap and a pint of beer in one hand – he'd always had a soft spot for the young reindeer, it was a heart warming sight for anyone. They all wondered if he would be the same when he woke up.

Not if – when.

He had to wake up.

Through all their thoughts it was then the infirmary door opened, with an exhausted reindeer standing on the other side.

'Chopper!' Luffy cried with relief and anticipation.

Everyone jumped to their feet, Franky so quick his chair fell to the floor; the crew's mouths right open - ready to bombard the doctor with endless questions regarding their nakama's health.

Before any of them could utter a word Chopper sighed, and raised his hand to silence them. Slowly, avoiding anyone's eye contact he walked to the nearest wooden chair and sat, fidgeting with the end of his pink hat.

'Well . . .'

Usopp held his breath, expecting the worst and he watched everyone else in the room do the same.

'I've patched him up as best I can but he has a serious fever which we need to keep a close eye on, now all we do in is wait for the fever to break and in theory he should be fine'

There was a huge sigh of relief from everyone as smiles seemed to be catching like a disease, and Luffy threw himself across the table at amazing speed to embrace his crewmate a bone crushing hug.

'But . . .'

Luffy slowly unpeeled himself from the little reindeer to look him in the eyes, excitement vanishing from his face rather quickly.

'I can't really tell you much – patient confidentiality, but his breathing problems have worsened. I think it should be up to Zoro himself to tell you how he sustained his injuries but as he was found in a cell, I don't think I really need to say what we are all thinking right now'

Sanji visibly winced as he heard the word 'cell'; he Chopper had been the ones to see the god forbidden place.

'It was awful . . .'

The crew turned heads as they heard Sanji speak, in a broken whisper, his voice muffled by the head it his hands. Suddenly he stood up and excused himself from the conversation, muttering something about needing a cigarette.

'Stupid Marimo . . . making me worry'

Chopper coughed, before continuing.

'He won't be able to move around for a while, but I'm more concerned about his mental well being. You may all find him spacing out from time to time or not being his usual self, but place bare with it during his recovery'

'Of course Doctor-san' Robin reassured politely

'I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we will do anything to ensure Zoro's recovery is a successful one'

Chopper smiled as the whole crew began to chip into the conversation.

'Yeah, I would f-f-fight g-giants for him! After all I am captain Usopp!' the sniper grinned, his confidence returning.

'You said it Usopp bro!' Franky patted him on the back; with such enthusiasm he almost knocked him off his feet.

'Yohohoho! Such passion make me feel alive, I can feel my heart beating with the fiery flames of love!' Brook cried, scratching his afro.

'Ahhh but of course, I have no heart. Yohohoho! Skull Jooooke!'

'Brook!' Nami growled, her fist colliding towards his head.

'It's nice to see everyone has regained their personality' Robin smiled, amused at the latest commotion.

'How about I take watch over Swordsman-san and you get yourself some well deserved rest Doctor-san? After all you have worked yourself hard today'

Chopper blushed.

'Shut up you crazy bitch, that won't make me happy!'

Another chuckle escaped her lips, and she left the crew to their normal antics. She had a swordsman to play nurse for.

The infirmary lights were low as Robin walked in to the dark, dingy room. She wasn't scared.

Definitely not.

More . . . nervous.

She hadn't seen the depth of Zoro's injuries since they had found him, so was fearing the worst. Gently closing the door behind her, she reached for the light switched and turned them on brightly.

Across the room she saw the swordsman lying in what she would presume to be a peaceful, drug induced sleep. There were no furrows to his eyebrows or worried creases on his forehead.

Pulling up a chair to his bedside, Robin glanced at the many potions and lotions Chopper stored, with the many books and jars stored neatly around the room. Her gaze fell back to her nakama lying peacefully in front of her.

She looked on at him, wondering what the future would hold as she listened to the sound of his poor, laboured breathing, and many bandages and stitches covering him from head to toe.

_Get well soon Swordsman-San_


	26. Time After Time

Chapter 25

(Time After Time) 

**Authors Note**

**Hey Folks ;) me again! Here is the chapter as promised, thanks again for all your reviews and favourites – I reply to each and every one! I've just finished watching the new One Piece movie, and I have to say it's awesome! It has inspired me greatly.**

**Two more chapters to go! **

**Until Next Time, Enjoy! ^_^**

_Her gaze fell back to her nakama lying peacefully in front of her._

_She looked on at him, wondering what the future would hold as she listened to the sound of his poor, laboured breathing, and many bandages and stitches covering him from head to toe._

_Get well soon Swordsman-San_

The first thing he became aware of was a familiar pounding sensation, spreading from his forehead and down to the rest of his body. His arms and legs ached badly and it felt as if a woodpecker had perched on his head, drilling right through to his skull.

Breathing was the hardest task; it was like trying to move with a hippo sat on your chest. It could always be thought of as another form of training.

Training.

Pffft.

By the feel of things exercise would be the last thing on Zoro's agenda. The swordsman had been unconscious a few times in his life, and by now you would think he'd be used to it.

It could be described by many as just waking from a good night's sleep, being drowned by a big pile of pillows or even trying to resurface yourself from the bottom of an extremely large pit. But this sensation felt entirely different.

It was not one he was familiar with. He'd never felt anything like it before, or wanted too for that matter. He had almost drowned once if his life many years ago as a child, an experience he would undoubtedly never forget any time soon.

The swordsman had of course faced more terrifying things, but the similar feeling of helplessness still plagued him with worry.

Zoro shifted his legs slightly, only to have a needle sharp pain, shoot up his lower back. His fists clawed at the soft, silky white sheets and – wait.

Soft white sheets?

If he wasn't mistaken, the last thing he recalled was falling ungracefully face first towards the ground, lying on a hard, stone cold floor; feeling more than slightly bruised. So why was it now that he felt comfortable and . . . secure?

'Marimo?'

_Oh shit._

_Not him, anyone but him! Please god let it be a dream..._

'Hey asshole, say something!'

Damn it.

As much as he wanted to Oni Giri the man to the next world, all he could manage was a pain groan in response to the shitty curlybrows insult. This was the second time he's woken up to the sound of Sanji's voice, but he didn't really feel like sparring right now.

He would get him back later.

Maybe.

'Oi Chopper! Get your furry little arse down here, shit heads awake!' a familiar sounding blonde chef bellowed. Zoro's eyebrows furrowed at this latest annoyance – he was sure he could feel a migraine forming.

'Shup... a'shole... s'loud' he slurred, still feeling groggy, his mouth seemed unable to form words as his tongue moved uselessly around in his mouth. It suddenly occurred to him by the feel of things he probably had the damn mask on again, which muffled his speech anyway.

Or maybe it had something to do with his broken jaw.

Within minutes the infirmary door was slammed open with such force it was undoubtedly almost knocked off its hinges.

'Zoroooo!'

The next thing he knew, Zoro's right eye was forced open with a blinding bright torch, being shone into it, making his eye roll around uncomfortably in his head. The swordsman muttered softly under his wispy breath, each word muffled and unable for anyone to comprehend.

Chopper looked at Sanji noticing his look of confusion and slight panic.

'Don't worry Sanji, it's just the medication affects kicking in, he probably feels like a rock right now'

Sanji's worry seemed to elevate slightly, but he still looked uneasy.

As the chef watched Chopper begin a small check up on the idiot swordsman he felt rather uncomfortable being in the same room, watching. So he left rather pronto to give the two some well needed privacy.

He turned and made a quick glance and his nakama before leaving, and the last thing he saw before he left the room was what was left of Zoro's left eye. Well at least Sanji thought it was his eye.

Oh god.

That, and the big mob of anxious crew mates standing outside the door. This was going to be one long day.

Chopper sighed deeply as he took a long gaze across the small infirmary, taking a good look at the exhausted swordsman, now drifting in and out of a peaceful sleep in front of him.

The major reason he was asleep in the first place was the large dose of pain killers, but this was still the first time the doctor guessed he had slept properly in weeks.

He stared at the brown clipboard that was clutched between his hooves, and began to read through and list his nakama's many horrific injuries.

One fractured jaw.

Various lacerations to Zoro's arms, legs and back.

Multiple burns to his chest, very deep – defiantly will leave a few scars.

Curvature of the spine along with one very nasty looking bruise, Chopper would be very surprised if he could walk without assistance any time soon.

Four fractured ribs, on the swordsman's left hand side, leaving him black and blue.

And last but not least his left eye. Chopper wasn't sure how to describe it, other than being completely mutilated. It would definitely leave a scar trailing from the top of his eyebrow, down to the top of his cheek. Until it healed Chopper couldn't be certain if Zoro's vision was still there.

The reindeer cringed with sympathy as he stared at his nakama, his spine propped up with pillows to ease the pain of the awful bruising.

He had a long way to go, but he would make it.

He was Zoro after all.

Swordsman of the Strawhat crew.


	27. Tethered

Chapter 26

(Tethered) 

**Authors Note**

**Hello my lovelies! **

**Many thanks for the many favourites and subscriptions, why am I so happy? **

**I've left school and I have a week's break from exams, so I thought I would use this time to produce a WELL overdue update. Apologies for the wait.**

**Enjoy ;)**

_The reindeer cringed with sympathy as he stared at his nakama, his spine propped up with pillows to ease the pain of the awful bruising. _

_He had a long way to go, but he would make it._

_He was Zoro after all._

_Swordsman of the Strawhat crew._

'Oi pigs, grubs up!' Sanji bellowed loudly in the general direction of the men's living quarters, with a careless attitude towards what he considered to be animals rather than crew mates, well they did act like them.

Most of them were catching an afternoon nap – well more of a much needed energy boost and all seeking to escape the groggy heat and rest, being in shade was much cooler than their usual antics, surprisingly even Luffy had decided to join them.

Mopping a bead of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, he tightened the knot in his tie and swiftly strode towards the ladies quarters at a dignified pace as the others dragged themselves towards the kitchen.

'Nami Swan, Robin Chwan! Dinner awaits you my angels!'

The door opened less than a minute later to the friendly smile of Robin, Nami stood behind her rubbing her eyes wearily.

'Thank you Cook san, we shall be there momentarily'

'Take as long as you like my pretties!' the blonde cried, turning to twirl up the stairs back to the kitchen.

'Go on ahead Navigator san, I will fetch Chopper'

The red head stretched tiredly, cracking her shoulder joints before shrugging and joining the others.

'Ahhhhhh!' As Robin opened the door to the infirmary she was rather confused at the sight of a familiar green haired swordsman propped up in bed will at least four pillows, cringing and rubbing his chest.

'Zorooooo!' Chopper jumped out of his seat in front of his patient.

'What's wrong?'

The man relaxed and sat with his arms folded, pouting ever so slightly.

'W's Cold...' he groaned childishly

The reindeer look down sheepishly to the stethoscope in his hooves and blushed, looking like a cherry tomato.

The two were interrupted by a soft chuckling in the doorway.

'R-robin'

She could help herself; she had to laugh at the two.

'Hello Dr San, dinner is ready, Sanji tells me he will bring yours momentarily Swordsman San' she smiled politely.

Zoro leaned back deeply into his pillows and massaged his aching head with his hands and groaned loudly.

'Whoopee freakin doo' he muttered, being sure to put emphasis on the false enthusiasm, earning another soft, good natured laugh from the archaeologist in the corner of the room.

'Well someone should be with Zoro at all times' mumbled Chopper, a serious tone to his voice.

'Hey I'm still here you know! , besides I don't need a baby sitter...' Zoro's tired sounding voice barely audible as it came muffled through the pillow his face was currently buried in, attempting to block out the dim light in the room.

He groaned.

He could feel an oncoming headache developing from a mixture of the light and Choppers squeaky tone burning his ears as he voiced his concerns.

'What if...?'

'How about...'

'Chopper'

'You never know if...'

'Hey fuzz ball'

Chopper turned to face his sick crewmate addressing him by one of his many good natured nicknames he had inherited from the man – usually only used if they were drunk or messing around.

'Stop being such a worry wart, you've patched me up fine you deserve a break' his speech was slurred slightly from his heeling jaw but not as much as it first was.

The reindeer's eyes widened at the man's complement.

'Shut up your crazy bastard, saying things like that won't make me happy!' Zoro's lips curled into a smile, even with closed eyes he could picture the reindeer grinning and blushing in front of him like a maniac.

'I don't know...' The doctor's doubts were still getting the better of him.

'Just go' he muttered, sounding very close to the edge of falling asleep.

'I prom'se I won't do 'ny laps 'round the sunny while y'ur gone' he added humorously.

'I spose it wouldn't hurt for a little while...'

The doctor looked at Robin for reassurance who just nodded and continued to smile. Chopper turned to talk to his patient before he left only to see him in a deep, peaceful sleep.

He smiled.

'Let's go Robin'

'Lead the way Dr San'

'... and that is how Captain Usopp defeated the terrifying giants!' the sniper bellowed, holding his chopsticks in the air, almost like a statue posing.

'Amazing!' Luffy and Chopper both squealed, starry eyed as Usopp told another one of his many fictional tales.

As usual they were the only two falling for it.

'Yohohohoho, a fine tale Usopp, one of despair and bravery!' Brook shouted joyously, pulling his afro in such a motion that anyone would think his head would roll off his shoulders at any moment.

'Ow, Partaaaaaay! I'm in a good mood Sanji more cola!' Franky bellowed as he jumped onto the table dancing, shaking his hips wildly.

Luckily Sanji had cleared the table moments before they all went on a wild table top party. He sighed as he caught sight of a plate of food, untouched in front.

'Guess I better feed the ape' he mumbled through a lit cigarette but then saw the big pile of unwashed dishes stacked high.

'Or maybe not...'

'Sanji I'll deal with the dishes if you like'

A familiar red haired navigator stood from her seat and made a start on the job.

'Ahhhhh Nami-Swannnnn! A person like you should not be doing dishes, you may harm you delicate hands my petal!'

'Nonsense you idiot! Go feed the hungry you moron!' a wet, soapy hand dived out of the sink to know the blonde on the head.

'Yes Nami-sannnnn!'

Fetching the plate from the side he made his way to the infirmary only to be stopped by Luffy half way there.

'Sanjiiii let me feed Zoroooo!'

Sanji looked at the energetic Captain only to by pass and swat him away from the plate with his hands.

'Moron! We want to feed him not kill him, go help Nami Swan with the dishes!'

'Alright!' the straw hat sped off at full speed, eager to be of use.

'But don't break anything, you hear? Or I'll break you!' he bellowed.

_Now to deal with the second idiot of the day..._

Opening the door with his free hand he sat the plate down on the small table near the bed.

'Oi moron din-'he stopped in mid speech at the sight in front of him.

A small smirk appeared on his face. Well wasn't that sweet, by the looks of things the green haired swordsman was in a deep comfortable sleep and didn't look like he would awaken on his own any time soon.

His chest rose up and down slowly whilst he head half his head buried into a pillow, his face looked completely relaxed. The only thing wrong about the situation was his body almost covered head to toe in fresh bandages.

Sanji was tempted to leave the dish and come back later but it would be cold by then and the man wouldn't be happy when he awoke to a cold dinner, whenever that may be.

_Now for the fun part._

'Wakey wakey rise and shine Marimo!'

He grinned, pulling up a chair to the man's bed side as he watched him bury his head beneath the pillows groaning much like a school boy.

'Nyuuuu five more minutes...'

'Aww you sound like you don't want to see me, get up so I can insult you' he grinned even more as he watched the man lift the pillows from his head and rub his eyes.

'Fuck off idiot, it's my turn to insult you' Zoro yawned and scratched his head, his good eye blinking at Sanji wearily with a small smile. Zoro tried to prop himself up straight shifting amongst the bed sheets, using his hand but stopped when he felt a shooting pain down his spine.

He groaned.

Sanji winced inwardly and the man's visible discomfort, he may look better than he was but his injuries were still there.

'Need a hand?' Zoro opened his eye briefly and gave the cook a confused stare.

'Y-you, help me? Pffft alright where's the catch?'

'There is no catch you idiot, need help or not? Beside my food over there is going to good waste' Sanji shifted closer and carefully propped Zoro upright using a hand to support his back.

Zoro grit his teeth at the discomfort, but nodded in thanks.

'Well, you just gunna stand there or give me my food? Not that I wanna eat that crap anyway...'

'Who's food are you callin' crap you ungrateful little git?' Sanji bellowed, just about ready to kick him senseless before he remembered the situation.

'Whoa man, get your face away from me, ever heard of a toothbrush?' Sanji's jaw dropped at Zoro's come back.

_I thought he was supposed to be injured?_

'Why you little!-'

Yes.

Zoro was officially back to normal.

Well in one sense anyway.

**I sense the ending soon... :D**


	28. Lucky Star

Chapter 27

(Lucky Star) 

**Authors Note**

**Hello Dear Readers! **

**Many thanks for the many favourites and subscriptions even as the story closes, I'm so happy! There is a poll on my page, take a vote to decide what my next story will be. This will be the last chapter... **

**BUT**

**I'm posting a very long epilogue after this so it's not really the end. I can't thank you all enough for your continued support, a HUGE thank you to my reviews, subscribers and those who favourited xD This is my first and only fan fic and you have all persuaded my to continue writing :) **

**Until the epilogue... Enjoy ;)**

_'Whoa man, get your face away from me, ever heard of a toothbrush?' Sanji's jaw dropped at Zoro's come back._

_I thought he was supposed to be injured?_

_'Why you little!-'_

_Yes._

_Zoro was officially back to normal._

_Well in one sense anyway._

A small, golden beam of light penetrated the small gap beneath the doorway, illuminating Zoro's tanned face. He was forced to squint because it was so bright. As it warmed his face he was reminded how trapped he felt, wasting the day away in the sick bay.

If only he could persuade Chopper to let him stretch his legs a little...

The swordsman shifted himself further up the pillows into a sitting position. Rotating his shoulder blades, he hoped to ease the stiffness away from his muscles.

He sighed, boy was he bored.

As if on cue, the door opened and he was greeted with the sight of a cheery looking Luffy followed by Franky.

Although the grins permanently etched onto their faces seemed to suggest they were ecstatic to see him, their appearance suggested otherwise. The cybourgs electro blue hair drooped wearily like a plant that needed water and Luffy's jet black hair stuck to his face uncomfortably.

They'd both left the door wide open, letting the full light get into the room.

'Yo Zoro Bro!' Shouted Franky, pumping his fist into the air. Luffy repeated the gesture, before making a mad dash towards Zoro; he was abruptly stopped when Franky yanked him back by his collar.

'Zorrroooo-gah!' Luffy wriggled in Franky's grasp.

'Luffy Bro, you can't run into Zoro like that, he's still recovering'

Luffy pouted and Franky and the pair both turn to see Zoro trying unsuccessfully to suppress chuckles before coughing slightly and putting and hand to his chest. Seeing both of their worried glances, the swordsman put on a small smile to ease their worry; after all it wasn't that bad.

'Zoro you have to get better soon, captains orders ok?' Luffy grinned goofily at his beloved first mate, anyone could tell he was worried but Luffy could be very hard to read sometimes.

'Whatever you say captain' Zoro smiled sincerely.

Suddenly, his smile turned into a devious smirk; he had an idea.

_Captains orders eh?..._

'Luffy... you would do an old friend a favour would you?'

'Sure thing Zoro! What is it?' the captain grinned, he'd do anything for a friend.

'Make Chopper let me out of here!' He cried desperately.

'I'm sick of the sight of these walls, if I stay here much longer I'll go crazy!' he pouted, pleadingly.

The sight of Zoro acting like a child make Franky laugh loudly, he thought about holding it in but to hell with! You didn't see this every day.

'Yosh! I'll find Chopper!' Luffy skidded out the room, eagerly search for Chopper and Franky sighed and followed him reluctantly; that kid had way too much energy.

The green haired man waited in anticipation, there was a short mumbled conversation until he heard Chopper squeak in disbelief.

He smiled deviously, what didn't he think of this before?

'Zorooo!' Chopper came running into the infirmary with a frown on his face.

'Something wrong Chopper?' the swordsman questioned innocently.

'That was a dirty trick Zoro!' Chopper pouted, glaring at his patient.

'I don't know what you're talking about' he replied smugly.

Chopper sighed before walking over to Zoro.

'Well you have been in here a while, it might be good for your joints to get some movement, I just need to give you a quick check up'

'Yes!' Zoro bolted up in bed before clutching his head as he turned dizzy.

'Owwww' he whined.

He could see Chopper out of the corner of his eye, eying him suspiciously.

'I'm fine honest!'

**45 minutes later... ish...**

Zoro waited eagerly, sat on the very edge of the infirmary bed twitching in anticipation.

He wanted his freedom!

The reindeer was stood opposite him scribbling some notes onto paper. Putting his writing utensils down on the side, he grabbed a torch from a nearby table.

Zoro groaned.

'This is the last one I promise' Chopper reassured the man.

The bandages that still remained over one of the swordsman's eyes were slowly removed by Chopper, a small piece of tape snagged his skin slightly and Zoro winced. But he felt less restricted when it was removed.

The green haired man opened his eye slightly, it was still inflamed so he couldn't open it fully, but that made it hard to judge how could his eye sight was.

Shining the torch in his eye, Chopper observed Zoro's hazy eye and its movement; his pupil was responding but lacked as much movement as it should have.

'Well I don't think you will lose your eyesight, but you may be extremely short sighted, the scar on the other hand I'm not too sure about it... so We'll just have to wait and see'

Chopper looked up to see Zoro staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

'Ok you can go but be careful! That means no training, at all you are not allowed to lift a finger'

Zoro smiled at the Dr's concern before nodding in understanding, he could work on plan B later...

'I'll be watching you!'

Slowly, the swordsman shifted his weight forward and hauled himself to his feet; grabbing a near table for support. He stood still for a moment, stretching out his joints until they gave a satisfying click; and being careful not to damage his healing wounds.

He sighed in satisfaction.

Putting a foot forward to test his stability, he knew there was no way he could reach the deck without a second pair of hands. It was that moment that there was a knock on the door and a familiar blonde chef walked in.

'Chopper I came to give you a bre- WHAT THE HELL?' Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Zoro was out of bed.

'Why are you out of bed moron?' he pointed an accusing finger at the swordsman.

Zoro smirked and watched the man blinking at him as if waiting for an answer.

'Well?'

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

'Well what?'

'You just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me shit cook?'

Sanji smirked at the swordsman whilst putting out his cigarette, and strolled over to him in just a few paces. He grabbed Zoro's free arm and slung it over his shoulder, taking most of the weight off of his feet.

'Thank you how kind of you' Zoro mumbled cockily with a slight grin on his face.

'Shut up asshole, don't get used to it idiot' Sanji smiled as they slowly climbed the steps towards the decking, going at a steady pace and being careful not to pull or strain anything on the moss head; after all it was easily done when you haven't been moving around for a while like Zoro.

As they reached the final step, Sanji couldn't help but feel as if he was holding most of the swordsman's body weight. He turned to glance at the man slumped on his shoulders and could tell he was getting tired.

'Idiot, try not to get hurt next time; you had everyone worried'

Using his free hand he pushed the door open, Sanji grinned.

'Everyone accept me of course, as if I would worry about your stupid arse'

The bright light, and a strong breeze hit Zoro like a tidal wave as he and his crew mate stood at the top of the stairs by the open door. He smiled content at the continuing banter between him and the cook.

Things were finally getting back to normal.

Looking ahead he could see the rest of the crew staring in wonder and amazement, all smiling and running towards him in all directions.

Basking in the sunlight, he looked towards his usual resting corner near the ships mast.

It was time for a nap.


	29. Epilogue

In The End

(Epilogue) 

**Authors Note**

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for folks,**

**The grand finale. **

**Thank you for all your continued support in my first fan fic, your comments and advice have persuaded me to continue writing, and I look forward to producing more work in the future ^_^ and with each fic I write, it is my hope each one will be better than the last.**

**Enjoy **

The sun was at its peak in the sky; warm rays of sunlight warmed the deck of the Sunny and eliminated the bright blue sky in the afternoon heat. A pleasant warm breeze flicked at the pages of Robins book, bending the crisp, yellow pages as she briefly scanned through its contents .

Robin and Nami had been discussing the events that had unfolded over two months ago, Zoro's capture. The mysterious archaeological drawings on the cave entrance Sanji had described had left her curious. After much research she had concluded that they had no real meaning to them. The cave had been used for many years by various gangs and thieves for their dirty work but she could not find anything more.

'Do you think we should mention it to the others?' Nami asked, removing her shades from the top of her head and placing them on the table in front of her to grab a cool refreshing drink. (Provided by Sanji of course)

'I'm sure that they are all curious too Navigator San but we have not found out any useful information' Robin closed the book shut with one hand and placed it on the table.

'It may be possible to find out who is currently vacating the surrounding area but I'm sure finding out would be unmeaningful, after all Navigator San I'm sure you can agree when I say something's are better left unsaid'

The red head sighed before nodding in agreement and stretching her arms above her head before her joints clicked, slowing leaning back into the deck chair she was resting in.

Both the women watched in amusement as Luffy and Chopper were chasing Usopp around the mast; in an attempt to prise a small brown box from his hands, no doubt another new invention. Brooke stood at the bow of the ship, heartily playing his soul into his violin – well, he would – if he had one.

Franky was below deck out of sight, no doubt tinkering with something mechanical, and the savoury, delicious smell of the night's dinner wafted out of open kitchen windows filling noses with delight, no doubt Sanji was preparing enough fine feast.

This of course only left one other crew member uncounted for; Zoro.

But of course it was always only too easy to find him. He was as always occupying his spot against the mast, arms behind his head looking up at the sky.

As if in deep thought.

With a relieving sigh, Sanji dumped the last of the pans and cutlery into the sink to be washed. It wouldn't be done until after dinner as usual but he liked to think it made the counters less cluttered, and less prone to accidents.

Especially for a certain rubber, hyperactive captain.

Before he called the apes in and his two wonderful female sweethearts he needed a well deserved smoke. Pulling a lighter from his trouser pocket, he tried lighting a smoke but it only gave a dull click.

_Damn thing..._

Putting it to one side, he reached for the spare he kept by the window ledge, as he did so he couldn't help but notice a familiar blob of green basking in the last of the days sunlight.

_Marimo...?_

He was sure that he was not the only one of the crew to notice that the green haired idiot had been isolating himself from the others recently. He seemed to be in a constant slumber and only really came out of hibernation at meals time.

The one time of the day you could guarantee he would make an appearance was afternoon. Zoro practically hailed the sun, he was like a wild cat; he loved to stretch and soak in the sun's rays. Not that his crew mates blamed him, after being cooped up in the infirmary for a long time he had spent most of his time in the dark.

He spoke to the rest of the crew briefly throughout the day, perhaps if Usopp had a story to tell or Luffy wanted to bug him about something, but other than that they only really spoke at meals.

Everyone could tell he was still adjusting to 'normal' life back on the sunny.

_Normal..._

Sanji snorted, he was sure normal was not the right word. But they all knew it was just a matter of time before he opened out of his shell.

Lighting the cigarette between his lips he exhaled the smoke slowly before making his way over to the door leading out to the main deck.

'Oi pigs, grubs up!' he bellowed, before swooning in the direction of Nami and Robin.

'Nami Swannnn, Robin Chwan! Dinner is ready my dears!'

Sanji leaned against the wall, finishing the last of his cigarette whilst everyone made their way to the kitchen. All accept one person, who still lay fast asleep in the dying sunlight.

Zoro.

Throwing his cigarette overboard, Sanji walked slowly towards the sleeping swordsman. As he did, he couldn't help but take in his appearance.

With his arms crossed he could see the various few remaining healing cuts covering them, they were barely noticeable. Just like most of the other bruises and injuries he had sustained they were fading. It was almost as if they were never there in the first place. Except for one.

The scar left trailing across the swordsman's left eye.

It started from just beneath his eyebrow, and finished at the top of his cheek; in line with the tip of his nose.

It didn't seem to bother Zoro much; each one he gained to him carried the same message.

He needed to train more and become stronger.

The blonde chef sighed, he felt angry looking at it. Just like every other member of the crew he felt partly responsible for it being there.

He'd never tell that to Zoro's face though.

He wouldn't want the idiot knowing he actually cared for him a little...

Sanji stomach growled, interrupting him from his thoughts. This reminded him why he was standing in front of Zoro in the first place.

'Oi Marimo!'

The swordsman stretched out his arms above his head, cracking his aching joints and rubbed his eyes, to stare at the chef stood in front of him.

'When you've quite finished photosynthesising, you should come inside dinners ready you moron'

The blonde turned and headed for the kitchen, leaving Zoro staring at his back.

'It's probably poisoned anyway...'

Sanji turned sharply to face him.

'Did you say something?' he said, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Zoro just smirked.

'Nothing, nothing at all'

And with that, the two Strawhat's slowly strolled towards the kitchen to join the rest of their crewmates.

Things were officially back to normal.


	30. Sequel?

Time On Our Hands

Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I finished this story and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Just thought I'd post a note to let you all know I am really considering writing a sequel to Time On Our Hands, But I thought it would make sense to ask you guys what think as you are the ones who will read it.

So, if I were to write a sequel how many of you would be interested in reading it?

Since writing this story I feel that my writing skills have really improved and I think I would be up to the challenge.

Anyway, I'm off to work on my newest One Piece story while I still have time –sighs- Damn exams taking away my writing time…, thanks for taking the time to read this

Thoughts and feedback would be greatly appreciated.

PaperBagGhost


End file.
